Highly Attracted
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER8. A time came that the New Dark Lord Draco Malfoy had to come to a battle with an aspiring little child. Draco Malfoy fights for good as his son Wade fights for the Dark Side. DMHG. READ ON. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 In the Midst of Nothing

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
This story is set in the seventh year that Harry and his company stayed in Hogwarts.  
  
It was that usual first day in school that the trio got all-hyped up when Hermione got an anonymous package in their train compartment.  
  
She opened the box and found the skin of the frog she dissected back in 2nd Year.  
  
Who is this anonymous stalker who sent something she once owned years before? Has he been after her all this time? Is it the same person who killed her mother?  
  
***Okay, I'll try to make this fic with lots of those 'steamy' scenes. It's hard to maintain 8 fics all at the same time. I hope I'll be able to start this though I already have a clear idea what will happen. It will consist of creepy chase scenes through the hallways and in the heart of the Forbidden Forest. At one point, Hermione will find herself in an old alley where stuff for the Dark Arts are being sold. The stalker will drag her to that place, and soon enough, after walking through the alleys, Hermione will see that she was sent to a secret hideoout of Death Eaters. . . and she's about to be offered to make Voldemort rise form the dead***  
  
***ooh. . . I hope I don't steer away from that plot. Nonetheless, I'm expecting to start on it next week while I'm on with my first quarterly exams.  
  
***the whole stalking thing has been inspired by none other than the famous stalker---ME *smirks*  
  
***REVIEW PLEASE!I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK AND EXPECT OF THIS FIC. YOU COULD ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS UNTIL THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY COMES OUT  
  
='O'=  
  
Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1 In the Midst of Nothing  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was September 1st, a bright Monday for Harry, Ron, and Hermione who composed themselves in their compartment. The train had just moved from King's Cross', and it would take a while before they reach Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was wearing her black windbreaker over a pink tee and bootleg pants to match her leather boots. On the other hand, Ron was in green sweater and khakis. Lastly, Harry donned a white jacket over a black tee and black slacks to complete his attire.  
  
"Bloody hell! I can't believe we're on our last year", Ron mouthed as he animated his excitement to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Neither can I! You see, we've won the Quidditch Cup for how many years now, and then, we're off to finding a Quidditch team outside school. Must be LOADS of fun!", Harry seconded.  
  
Hermione watched her friends attempt to contain their excitement. It was funny looking at them that way, but it made her sad to think that after their last year in Hogwarts, they would be living their separate lives.  
  
Harry eyed Hermione who sat across him. "Mione, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Don't worry. I was just thinking. . . you see, we all get excited that we are to spend our last year in school but did it ever daunt on you that we will be away from each other after all this?"  
  
Harry and Ron put a halt to the festive air and looked sympathetically at their friend.  
  
"Mione, it isn't that bad. Besides, you'll probably get a job at the Ministry. We can still work together as Professor Dumbledore considers me to work as Auror. You see, we can still be together. I reckon Ron has a plan of helping his brothers with their shop in Hogsmeade. If you're lucky, you can handle them if you got the right job in the Ministry", Harry said as he tried to comfort a disturbed Hermione.  
  
"I told you, don't worry. I've thought about that too. By the way, we have to change into our uniforms. If you want, you two could stay here and I'll go ahead"  
  
Just as Hermione was about to leave the compartment, she saw an owl flying beside the window to her right. She opened the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped the package and flew off.  
  
"A package? For who is it?", Ron queried curiously.  
  
Hermione looked for a tag but there was none.  
  
"There's no indicated information about the sender but it says it's for me. Never expected to have a package this early"  
  
She opened the box and to her surprise, she saw some frog's skin and a letter.  
  
"God! Who the hell in Merlin's name would send THIS?", Hermione said in a tone of panic.  
  
"Let's see what the letter says", Harry said, trying not to sound suspicious.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and read the whole thing with a flabbergasted look on her face.  
  
"What'd say?", Ron asked at once.  
  
"It's from someone. . . a guy who has been following me around for 5 years. . . What should I do? I can't go around Hogwarts alone knowing that there's always been someone who has been carefully observing me while I'm in school. . . oh please, Harry, Ron, help me!", Hermione yelled in utmost confusion, waiving her arms in the air.  
  
"Mione, calm down. We will not let that stalker get any near you. Just be on constant vigilance. He could be ANYONE", Harry stated to calm Hermione down.  
  
Harry had his arm around Hermione when the door to the compartment opened and a cold, drawling voice interrupted them.  
  
"My, My, aren't the Golden Trio having the time of their lives reminiscing the old times. Grow up people! There's no space for that in here", Draco spat smugly.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy! You are not considered one to have a heart so get out of our friggin' compartment and have the others to annoy", Ron snapped.  
  
Draco raised a brow and smirked slyly at Ron.  
  
"You touched a spot there, Weasley. So, what's it you're occupied with? . . . If you'll excuse me, I want to sit in here", Draco claimed as he motioned to sit beside Hermione.  
  
Draco peered out of the window and shifted his vision back to the dumbfounded others who were in the compartment.  
  
"Are you trying to annoy us again? Oh, I shouldn't have asked that as you do that ALL the time", Harry stated in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"You, Granger, don't you have anything to insult me with today? It's the first day of our last year and you wouldn't even give me an insult as remembrance?"  
  
"I wouldn't. I would not think about wasting my time thinking of an insult for an insolent git like you"  
  
"Well, your call. Not that I mind. . by the way, what's that you got there? A package THIS early? We haven't even gone through first class yet!"  
  
"Envious? Then have some of your bitches to give you a package then! A skimpy g-string for you perhaps?"  
  
Hermione tried to keep her cool.  
  
"I never considered wearing one, but now that you mentioned it, I reckon it's good on me. On second thoughts, it would look PERFECT on me. Yes, the perfect g-string on the perfect body"  
  
Draco smirked the most malicious he ever had.  
  
"You are so full of yourself!"  
  
"That tows your insult for me today as one"  
  
"I hate you and your childish antics so if you just please, leave our compartment and give us some peace!"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Argh! Have your filthy ass out of here or I'll kick it straight into your guts!"  
  
"Three"  
  
Harry cut in. "It's useless Mione. He's just pissing you off"  
  
"Harry, I can't let this pass. This is this the last year we'll spend in school and we have to bear with the sheer insensitiveness of a bastard"  
  
Draco interrupted. "Four. And oh, get your facts straight bitch. My father is still alive so that doesn't count me as a bastard"  
  
Hermione fumed mad.  
  
"Fine. If you will not leave, I will!"  
  
Hermione raced out of the compartment without another word.  
  
Ron was just there, quiet, not able to cut in, in a VERY CIVILIZED, ACADEMICALLY-INCLINED conversation.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm not yet done with the Mudblood", Draco prompted his way out.  
  
Harry was about to make the run after Draco but the door magically shut close.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Thought you could get away from me? Wrong", Draco said as he stood behind Hermione who was staring by the window outside the compartments.  
  
"Why do you want to piss me off THAT much today?", Hermione snapped.  
  
"It seemed to me you were very occupied by a disturbing thought and it hit me that it would be fun to startle you with my exquisite looks"  
  
Hermione glared at the person behind her, then she went back to looking at the view.  
  
"You know, I was just kidding", Draco stated in a low voice.  
  
"What?" Hermione wasn't able to contain her shock to hear that Draco was confessing that he was kidding.  
  
"I didn't mean to ruin your day. . . is it that hard to comprehend?"  
  
"Well, YES. For someone like you, it's a non-probability for you to care NOT to ruin anyone's day"  
  
"I should count that as your fifth insult, but I won't"  
  
"Argh! Bugger off, will you?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"For once, please give me this chance to be alone. Something is bothering the hell out of me and I need to think"  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of thinking?"  
  
"If I have to think about it, then I would be thinking about it. Common sense! Oh, I forgot, that doesn't apply to you. You have a mind of your own"  
  
"I do think things over once in a while"  
  
"You know Malfoy, I don't know why you are telling me this but for one thing, it's making me uncomfortable. We're supposed to be enemies and I don't know why the hell we're talking about this"  
  
"SUPPOSED to be enemies? We shouldn't have been enemies in the first place!"  
  
"And YOU'RE telling me?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh geez! If you have nothing more to say then you could scamper now"  
  
"Granger, why do you think have we been enemies?"  
  
"We were born to be like this. . . nothing unusual about it though. We naturally are"  
  
"What if we try NOT to be enemies?"  
  
After a long period of having her back against Draco, Hermione faced him.  
  
"What is this? Some kind of a joke?"  
  
"No. It's some kind of consolation"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To know whether or not we can exist other than being enemies"  
  
"It won't work"  
  
"I'll make it"  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"You should"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You never really wanted us to be adversaries. This whole situation has solely been dictated by the fact that you are friends with Potter and Weasley"  
  
"Then why didn't you ask them for this CONSOLATION as well?"  
  
"Because I know they don't care about this shit"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"You do"  
  
"You can't tell me what's going on through my mind. Malfoy, this is absolute rubbish"  
  
"Granger, I'll leave you for now. I'll let you think about this. My offer is still up. We can always be friends"  
  
"Dream on Malfoy. It's not going to happen"  
  
Draco left Hermione alone to herself. It daunted on Hermione that even if her words were supposed to be indifferent, there was no hint of hate, nor disgust. It was plain understanding. . . only that she didn't want to consider what Draco was saying. She didn't want to be caught off-guard.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YIPEE!  
  
First chapter to my eighth fic! HURRAH!  
  
I have nothing else to say but---REVIEW! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 For Anything and Everything

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For Anything and Everything  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione went back in the compartment seeing that Harry and Ron already managed to change their clothes in the compartment. She, herself, was in her school robes as well.  
  
Ron eyed Hermione at once as she opened the door. "What did he do to you?"  
  
Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her usual seat. When she got composure in her position, she said, "Nothing really. He couldn't ruin my day now. I've got other important things to think about"  
  
Ron took her answer at once and tried to catch some last minute sleep before they arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Welcoming dinner came and finished with all of the students having their tummies well-filled. They immediately headed to their dormitories to have their doze of zzz's.  
  
Draco walked towards his room in silence while Crabbe and Goyle cheerfully took their muffins in both arms. Before they entered the room, Draco stopped and motioned for the two pigs to do the same.  
  
"Quiet. . . someone's inside our room. It couldn't be the house elves still fixing our stuff, could it?", Draco asked as he only got two meaty shrugs in return.  
  
Draco shook his head at his two companions and opened the door gently.  
  
He saw a woman-like figure exit the window. It was glittering in the dark and it managed to fly off in a swift glide.  
  
"Halt! You! Come back here", Draco yelled as he ran towards the window while getting his wand form the pocket of his robe.  
  
"What was that?", Goyle asked as he munched on another muffin.  
  
"I don't know really. Check your things if any thing was stolen. We shall report this to the Headmaster", Draco claimed in a domineering manner.  
  
Draco himself went through his stuff and it surprised him enough that something was lost from his trunk. "It can't be!", Draco hollered as he continued going through his stuff in panic.  
  
"What is it?", Crabbe asked.  
  
"It's my--- God Merlin! Why do you have to take it? Father wouldn't be pleased about this!"  
  
"What is it?", Crabbe repeated.  
  
"It's none of your goddamn business boar! Move to the side! I'm speaking to Professor Dumbledore"  
  
Draco rushed out of his room and out of the dormitories.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"But Professor, we can't tell my father about this! He will be very angry. It costs a fortune and it has been in the family for over 700 years!", Draco yelled as he pounded his strong fists on the Dumbledore's table.  
  
"If you please, Mr. Malfoy, we will take action of this tomorrow morning. It's late in the night and you still have classes tomorrow. I assure you that we will do everything that we could to get it back in the soonest possible time", Dumbledore proclaimed.  
  
"Oh god! How soon Professor? My Lord wouldn't be pleased of this. If he found out that it is in the wrong hands he will punish me"  
  
"Your LORD? Who is this Lord you speak of?"  
  
Draco fidgeted in his seat and tried to stay calm.  
  
"Er, did I say Lord?"  
  
"You did Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore mouthed as he eyed Draco over his half- moon spectacles.  
  
"I guess we need to rest now Professor. We both sure are getting drowsy. . . but I beg of you, I need it before my Father would know about this"  
  
"Very well. I shall inform you early in the morning what action we will take and then I'll have our trolls search for it"  
  
"Thank you Professor. Good night"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione didn't feel like sleeping that night and so she decided to go to the library to have some late reading.  
  
From a distance, she heard rushing footsteps directed towards her direction. In a second, she jumped to the side, into the shadows to know who it was.  
  
In a few seconds, she saw Draco Malfoy in a great hurry.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt the sudden urge to sneeze. // Oh no Hermione! Hold it in!//  
  
In the silence of the corridors, a huge sneeze came out of Hermione.  
  
"AAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Draco immediately turned around to see who it was. "Who is there? Come out in the open"  
  
//Stupid Hermione! Stupid! Stupid!//  
  
"Okay, I have no time for games like this. Step out in the light so that I'd have a good look at you", Draco commanded.  
  
//Who do you think you are to order me like that?//  
  
"Come on you fiend. Come out here or I'll report you to the Headmaster"  
  
//Now you've done it!//  
  
Hermione came out of the shadows and was red by the cheeks.  
  
"I am NOT a fiend and I am not playing games with you", Hermione stated irritated.  
  
"So, it's Ms. Bookworm. What are you doing out here in the night? Spying on me? Stalking me perhaps?", Draco voiced with a cheeky grin.  
  
"I AM NOT SPYING NOR AM I STALKING YOU!"  
  
"Being in the dark at this time tells me otherwise"  
  
"It just so happened that I was walking towards the library when I heard you were headed this way and so I've decided to stay in the dark until you get pass me"  
  
"Why did you have to hide then?"  
  
"I don't know and I know you wouldn't care. If you'll excuse me Malfoy, I need to leave"  
  
Hermione turned away when a hand caught her arm.  
  
"I'll come with you", Draco muttered.  
  
"I'm a grown-up. I don't need a bodyguard", Hermione snapped as she tried to pull her arm away. Draco clung on tighter.  
  
"I'll come with you whether you like it or not. There's a thief around school and I've just been his victim"  
  
"Lucky for you it wasn't your face that was stolen. You wouldn't be able to accept the fact that your most-prized possession was gone"  
  
"You know, I'm getting irritated with your childish antics. Whether you like it or not, I'll accompany you to the library. Besides, I have something to look up"  
  
"If you would just leave me alone, you need not put up with my so-called CHILDISH ANTICS"  
  
"Granger, if you give me another word, I'll tell everyone that you're stalking me"  
  
"Am not! Besides, who are you to tell me that I've been stalking you? It's me who has a stalker right now!"  
  
"YOU? You have a stalker? Dream on Granger! No one would stalk you!"  
  
Draco's evil guffaw echoed through the corridor.  
  
Hermione tried to struggle free and Draco let her loose.  
  
"No one asked you to believe me! Leave me now Malfoy. I want to live in peace!"  
  
"You can't convince me to stay away--- the fact that you are a woman and you are walking by yourself in this hallway. It isn't safe, I tell you"  
  
"Okay, MALFOY, my ever-dearest Stalker, I beg you to stay away and I know that any business I have is none of yours, so, if ever something happens to me tonight, I am positive you wouldn't even care"  
  
"You're so hard, you know that? Here I am, trying to be nice to you by being your companion when you'll go---"  
  
"I don't need a companion right now"  
  
Hermione started to walk away and hurry off away from Draco. When she reached for the corner that she would be taking a turn, she caught sight of Draco's shadow behind her. She stopped and held her palms on both sides of her waist.  
  
"I remember telling you to stay away", Hermione spat.  
  
"I can't. Continue walking. It's late. I still want to take my rest"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
  
//He's just a hopeless case!//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat by a set of books of different sorts while Hermione tried to stay away as she could. Hermione didn't know how to concentrate with the thought that Malfoy was with her.  
  
Hermione stopped by a shelf of books about Egyptian mummies when she felt that someone was watching her. She stiffened--- her eyes wide as she felt someone's breath behind her neck. The breathing continued and Hermione wanted to scream for help.  
  
//Oh Merlin help me!//  
  
Hermione suddenly felt tips of fingers run over her shoulders and she shivered. If that person behind her was thinking of harassing her, she needed to ask for help. . .  
  
//Malfoy, where are you?//  
  
The fingers continued exploring over her arm. Hermione didn't feel any frightened---she was panicky but she knew she could handle it. When she felt that the touching was too much already, she twisted her head and saw no one behind her.  
  
Hermione felt it was some sort of Black Magic or something. Sweat immediately escaped her and they trailed down her forehead. She rushed to where Draco was with her breathing seemingly trying to kill her.  
  
"Granger, why do you have that look on your face? Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I have to go back to the dormitory"  
  
Draco stood from his seat and went after Hermione. He placed a caring hand over Hermione's shoulder. It surprised Hermione that she didn't shiver in Draco's touch. In truth, she felt secured.  
  
"Granger, what happened?", Draco asked in a low voice.  
  
Hermione felt her tears wanting to flow. In her confusion, she turned towards Draco and took her trembling arms around Draco and cried on his chest.  
  
Draco stood shocked. Nonetheless, he took an arm around her.  
  
It took Hermione about a quarter of a minute to realize what she had just done. She hugged DRACO!  
  
Hermione took her arms off Draco at once and she blushed profusely. Still quivering and crying helplessly like a child, she whispered, "I'm sorry".  
  
"It's alright. Granger, what really happened?"  
  
"Someone was behind me while I was looking for some books. He stood behind me. . . I felt his heavy breathing behind my neck and then I felt him touching me all over. . . I don't know! I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that", Hermione voiced in humiliation.  
  
Draco didn't reply. Instead, he took a hand over Hermione's head and pulled her closer to him. Hermione was shocked but she didn't object. She felt safe in Draco's arms.  
  
Hermione cried even more with the thought she was helpless at that moment. She didn't like not being in charge of things. And at that time, she was there in Draco's arms, seeking for refuge.  
  
"Let's go. It must be the thief who's after you", Draco said in a caring voice.  
  
"Okay. Malfoy, I trust you won't tell anyone about this. . . with this stalker or thief, and about you and me. . ."  
  
"You and me? Are you telling me you've approved of my offer?"  
  
"I can't refuse now"  
  
Hermione lowered her head as she swallowed her pride of being that heartless brat towards Draco.  
  
Draco took his hand to Hermione's chin and lifted it up. He smiled warmly.  
  
"Thanks", Draco uttered in a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
Before they even start to walk to the door, Draco leaned towards Hermione and gave her a small peck on the cheek. He then pulled away slowly. "Let's go. It's late"  
  
Hermione smiled and let Draco lead the way. She was about to come out of the door when she felt that her sight was getting blurry and her mind was in a whirl. Her heart palpitated. The next thing she knew was that she was falling onto the floor.  
  
Draco heard the noise behind him. When he turned around, he witnessed Hermione unconscious, flat on her back. He ran to her and saw that Hermione was very pale.  
  
// Oh God! Not her!//  
  
Draco took Hermione in his arms with one easy grasp and rushed towards to his dormitory with the thought of what just happened occupying his whole entity. . .  
  
He knew what's it about.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2nd chappie up!  
  
Kindly review!  
  
Thanks you guys! 


	3. Chapter 3 Sometime Soon

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sometime Soon  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco immediately took Hermione in his arms and carried her fast to the infirmary. His thoughts came in a rage and he could not understand why such happened.  
  
//It can't be. . . it can't be. . .//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up early in the morning, quite feeling sick. She felt like she wanted to throw up though she hasn't eaten anything else.  
  
//Why am I in here?//  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and hurried to Hermione's side.  
  
"Good Lord! You little girl! You shouldn't tire yourself too much. All your school work has been towing on you. You should take some rest the whole day. I advise you not attend your classes. We don't want you found on the floor unconscious once more any time soon. Lucky you, someone brought you here"  
  
Hermione frowned on the words 'little girl' for she wasn't one. Any one could attest that she has grown into one beautiful, young lady despite her already minimal curls of her hair that she manages to fix every so often if her time allowed her.  
  
"Did I--- collapse or something?", Hermione asked though she felt nothing more than wanting to throw up.  
  
"I reckon you did but I assume it has been because of all the work that you are forcing yourself to manage doing all those years. . . somehow, it will take tow on you"  
  
Footsteps came rushing from outside and the door opened for two young men who had worried look on their faces.  
  
"Hermione! Are you alright?", Ron immediately asked, seeing Hermione on the bed as if she was bed-ridden for years.  
  
"Reckon so. I guess I'm fine. Had breakfast started already?", Hermione asked as she smiled.  
  
"It will in a few minutes. We better get down now. First subject is with Snape. We wouldn't want to get late for his class again, now would we?", Harry replied cheerfully while he tried to fathom what's wrong with his friend.  
  
Madam Pomfrey cut in. "Very well, but she can't take her classes today. You go down to the hall and take her to her room afterwards. She needs to rest"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and she jumped off the bed with Harry and Ron assisting her side-by-side. They took her arms as they went out of the hospital wing. As soon as they got out, Hermione brushed her arms away from Ron and Harry.  
  
"Okay you two. I'm fine. Don't make it seem I can't walk on my own", Hermione spat irritatingly.  
  
"But Mione what really happened last night? We were dead worried you know! We tried looking for you for half an hour all over the place only to find you here", Harry said as he eyed Hermione of any answer.  
  
"I have no idea, I tell you. I just remember being in the library and then, the next thing I knew, I was on the bed inside there", Hermione claimed as she pointed towards the infirmary.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told us last night that you were found unconscious, thought no one could tell who brought you here. Maybe it's a good thing someone saw you last night. . . by the way, were you with anyone?", Harry queried.  
  
Hermione tried to recall what happened the night before. She then saw images of Draco with her inside the library from the moment they met at the corridors.  
  
"I, uhhh--- I was alone last night. Don't really remember a lot of students inside the library at that time of the night. It might have been Madam Pince who took me here. . . yeah, it could have been her", Hermione lied as she went on her heels and headed towards the staircases to have her breakfast down at the hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat alone in her room while going through some of her work for the next month almost half-done.  
  
A tapping noise came from outside her window, and so she led her eyes towards that direction and saw an owl carrying a package for her. Hermione opened the window and took the package at once.  
  
She took it on he desk, and there she opened the neatly sealed package. There was no addressor, so she decided to open it just the same without even knowing from whom it came.  
  
Hermione took the content in her hand. It was a golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket for a pendant.  
  
//Who would give this to me?//  
  
She opened the locket and saw a picture of a gorgeous woman on one side and a cute baby girl on the other.  
  
Hermione's suspicions grew so she dug through the box again and saw a letter inside. She opened it and read.  
  
~ ~ ~Ms. Hermione Granger, I believe that it is time that this should be given back to you. It is the only possession that your mother had left. ~ ~ ~  
  
//Mum. . . but who sent this?//  
  
Though perplexed at the idea that something that belonged to her mom was given to her, she found comfort knowing that she, at last, had a connection with her mother again, after her unexpected death. Hermione's father won't tell her how her mother died a year before that even though Hermione knew that her father was just hiding something from her.  
  
Hermione wore the necklace and put away the box. She went back to her work, but try as she did, she couldn't concentrate on it. Hermione was too occupied with thoughts about her mother. She thought that there could have been a link to the person who sent it from the death of her mother.  
  
//Who could have sent it?//  
  
A knock came of the door and Hermione thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Come in", Hermione said as she looked who was it knocking behind the door.  
  
The door didn't open.  
  
"Come in!", Hermione repeated.  
  
The door, still, didn't open.  
  
"I said you can come in!", Hermione spat as she got irritated at the person behind the door.  
  
Losing her patience, she stood from her seat and went to the door. When she opened it, a scary-looking woman with huge, sulky eyes, long crooked nose, and sharp yellow teeth pushed Hermione to the floor and flew inside the room with her shrilly voice echoing inside it. The creature yelled an odd dialect that rung greatly in Hermione's ears.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether she should be scared of the creature that look as if it was a female version of a dementor, or she should get mad for the irritating high-pitched voice of scary being.  
  
"Who are you?", Hermione inquired with her voice evidently showing fear and anger. She tried to search for her wand inside the pocket of her robe but it wasn't there. Her eyes quickly directed over her desk, and sure enough, the wand was there. As she was still on the floor, Hermione hesitated to move, thinking that the creature would hurt her if she did so.  
  
A cold guffaw filled the room. . . the creature's evil laugh echoed over and over inside Hermione's head as if it had no end. When the woman, at last, stopped laughing, her eyes turned maliciously towards Hermione as her long, thin lips stretched into something that could have passed for a scary grin.  
  
"Hermione Granger. . . What a pleasant surprise to see you once again. . ."  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't seen you before"  
  
"Oh dear, don't be too harsh on me. . . yes, you haven't seen me before, but I did. Years had gone by so fast my dear. . . you've grown beautifully as you were expected to be. . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"A little more time, a little more time, and you shall come back where you belong"  
  
"Excuse me?", Hermione's brows met at the oddity of the situation. She couldn't fathom what the old woman was talking about.  
  
". . . Back into the place where you once lived for a day in your dreams. . ."  
  
"Could you tell me exactly what you're talking about? I don't understand a thing you're saying!"  
  
"Soon enough dear, soon enough you will understand. Beware of a sly man who's lurking behind, over, and around you. . . he is after you my dear. Beware of this man, I tell you. He will bring about your destruction, just as he did to your mother. . ."  
  
"What do you know about my mother's death?"  
  
The woman glided through the air out of Hermione's room.  
  
"Wait!", Hermione yelled.  
  
Hermione witnessed the old woman fly down the stairs into the common room, then suddenly disappear in the wind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Professor, have you found who the thief was?", Draco asked in a lower voice than he did the night before.  
  
"By far, we haven't, Mr. Malfoy. The thief could not be found anywhere near Hogwarts grounds", Dumbledore replied rather unbothered.  
  
"But I have to find it soon before my father could hear of this!"  
  
"We know that Mr. Malfoy, and that is why we are trying our best to bring your possession back to you. If you don't mind me asking, why was it entrusted to you as early as the age you are in right now? Isn't it quite early for you to have it?"  
  
"Father reckons that soon enough I will find the one who will own it once again. . . very soon, as a matter of fact"  
  
"By the way you say it tells me that the person IS inside Hogwarts"  
  
"I don't know Sir but we will find out soon. But now, I need it back before Father could be informed by Professor Snape"  
  
"I'd say you are right there, Mr. Malfoy. We better have it in our hands soon"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was alone that whole day and so she walked out of her room out to the hallways to have some fresh air. The confines of her room suffocated her too much, and also, the thought of the old woman back there.  
  
She walked through the hall hoping she would see any of her friends. Hermione went pass staircases and hallways but no one seemed to be outside. . .When all of a sudden. . .  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Hermione's mouth was cupped by someone behind her, and she was dragged into the empty classroom beside her. She struggled much but to no avail of getting lose.  
  
The moment the person who took her released his hand from Hermione's mouth. . .  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You---", Hermione was cut the time she turned around to see the person behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you in here like that. I just thought you might have forgotten that we are CIVIL to each other already, and snap at me like crazy outside", Draco said in defense as he brushed his hair back from his face.  
  
"God, Malfoy! You got my heart beating fast with what you did! I thought you were to abduct me!", Hermione yelled as she clutched her chest with her heart beating like as if she was being chased after.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?", Draco repeated.  
  
Hermione bowed her head and then nodded. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. . . By the way, what do you want? Do you need anything from me at this time of the day?"  
  
"Not really. I just need someone to confide with right now. My apologies but I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to have either Crabbe or Goyle to talk about it, you know, with the pea-sized brain they have in their skull. . ."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. . .", Hermione approved with a smile.  
  
"I hope it's fine with you that I talk like this. I mean, I didn't really expect to find a friend in someone like you, it's just I felt like I can share my thoughts with you right now as I am really bothered, and it seems that if I won't let this out, I'd burst or something---"  
  
"Its okay, Malfoy. I understand"  
  
Draco then realized he just talked too much.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay Malfoy". Hermione smiled again and continued, "I'm not used to being like this. I thought you didn't know how it is to apologize"  
  
"What do you think of me Granger? A stone-hearted person or something?", Draco queried with a hint of arrogance in his voice.  
  
"Exactly that, that I'm thinking"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"By the way, what's it you want to talk about?"  
  
Draco waved his hand in gesture for Hermione to sit down on a chair. After Hermione did as Draco told him to do, Draco followed.  
  
"It's like this. Remember last night? I told you that there was this thief who got in my room and stole this thing from me"  
  
"What is it that the thief stole from you?"  
  
"I'm coming to that. . . anyways, I reported the incident to the Headmaster and he's been doing everything to get it back. It's a prized possession of mine. My Father gave it to me just this summer that'd passed. Before he handed it to me, Father told me that it has been in the family for over 700 years already and that it was my turn to have it"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a diamond ring that father gave Mother when they got engaged"  
  
"Engaged? Why would they have to pass on an engagement ring? Shouldn't that be the wedding ring that they'd give you?"  
  
"Umm, Granger, the ring itself is studded with diamonds and it's not an ordinary ring as you might be thinking it is. The Malfoys aren't into the wedding ring as they believe that the engagement ring alone could suffice as it is too precious already. They also think that there is no turning back the moment you are engaged with a Malfoy. So, there is only one ring that has been passed on for generations", Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"And now it is with you"  
  
"It is SUPPOSED to be with me"  
  
"What will happen now?"  
  
"I have to find it before my Father could be informed of its loss. Dumbledore said that the thief couldn't be found anywhere near Hogwarts. I would be so busted when Father would know of this"  
  
"But Malfoy, isn't it that your Father gave it to you during the summer? And that it was your turn to have it into your possession? But why now? You're too young for things like that!"  
  
"I know. But my family has decided I should find the woman to marry before the year ends"  
  
"They're expecting you to do THAT?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And how would you be able to manage that? Of course you need to go out of the school to find someone who is worthy to be your wife. If not, you have to settle with one of the students, not unless your parents would be the one who will take care of everything"  
  
"I will not let them do that!", Draco retorted at once.  
  
"But it seems you have no other choice"  
  
"Well I guess I could manage picking one of the girls around here. It couldn't be THAT bad"  
  
"Good luck with that. . . that would be really hard on your part as you need to study and manage to find the wife for you. . . not to mention, find the missing ring. That's too much pressure, I'd say, considering that you are that young"  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
Draco enjoyed the moment that for the first time in his life, he was able to confide to someone that easily. He didn't expect Hermione to be that open and warm in talking to him, which made him feel very much at ease.  
  
"I hope you find it soon. . . "  
  
Draco eyed Hermione intently. He saw that Hermione was also bothered at that time, ever since they step foot inside the dusty old classroom.  
  
"Anything bothering you Granger?"  
  
"Yeah", Hermione said in a frown.  
  
"What is it? I guess you could tell me, now that we've been talking for some time already"  
  
Hermione stared at Draco for a while, and then nodded. "Just this morning, I was alone inside my room going through my homework when all of a sudden, a knock came off my bedroom door. The person won't come in even if I told her to do so, so I got up and opened the door. A scary-looking woman came swooshing inside my room and she glided through the air with her shrilly guffaw filling my room. Before all of that could happen, I got a package with a possession of my mum's inside it. It was a necklace with a locket containing the picture of my mum and I in it. So, going back, the old woman was telling me weird stuff like I would be going back to where I came from, or once came from---something like that. And then, she asked me to be aware of a man who's stalking me. That's probably the one I mentioned to you before---the stalker sent me the skin of the frog I dissected back in 2nd year, and to think it was with him all these years! It makes me feel uneasy knowing someone has been after me like THAT"  
  
"I don't know how to react to that Granger, but yeah, I guess that must suck big time. Looks like we're both having some sort of odd problems right now, aren't we? And it all happened to fast that the last time I could remember us snapping at each other was the other day. It's really odd"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and here we are talking as if we haven't been enemies all these years. It's hard to accept the fact that this is happening. Maybe soon, I'll be able to understand how these came about. . . Sometime soon perhaps. . .", Hermione stated as she started to blush. She turned her head away to hide her face.  
  
"Were we enemies at all?", Draco asked as if expecting a kind answer from Hermione.  
  
"It's hard to tell, really. Right now, I'm too overwhelmed to be here with you, talking as if we are friends"  
  
"Aren't we?", Draco asked with a warm smile on his face, as he clutched Hermione's hand with his.  
  
"I guess we are, Draco. . . I reckon we already are. . .", Hermione replied as she smiled back at Draco.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3rd chappie up!  
  
Ola amigos! I hope you liked this chapter. I haven't gotten anything good of an idea in my head how this will come about, but I think I'll manage to do that soon. But for now, what I want you to do, is drop a review and tell me your comments, and if you will, suggestions, so that the story will come out better with a piece of your minds in it, and of course, constructive criticisms. If you are going to flame me, better be sure it is rude enough to touch my heart made of stone [lol] [Draco, is that you? Lmao] make sure that it could ignite a matchstick. So far, there's been only one flamer that was kind enough to tickle me with her not-so-blunt words.HAH. Sorry girl, you have to wake up earlier to do better than that [by the way, it was for another fic, not this one]  
  
Kindly review!  
  
Thanks you guys! 


	4. Chapter 4 Almost Revealed

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Almost Revealed  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco was eventually in his room and he lay on his bed tired as ever. The work he had to do as prefect was towing on him though he didn't complain. Despite the fact that his father was very much against Dumbledore, Draco still strived to please the wise, old Headmaster.  
  
//God, what's this. I was talking to her like we've always been friends--- as if we never grew mad at each other even for a day in our lives. Draco, this is not you. . .you're not being discreet//  
  
Draco suddenly heard some things falling from inside his huge closet. He sat up straight and immediately checked out what was wrong with his perfectly piled-up clothes and other personal belongings.  
  
He opened the great wooden door of his closet and at once, a silver dagger with the handle studded with gems fell on the floor. Draco wasn't surprised the least---it was his.  
  
The only thing that bothered him the most was that he knew well that he buried that knife long before---and that he had put a spell on it so as not to be once again found by any wizard.  
  
//I buried this months back. . . who would have been playing a joke on me? Wait---I'm positive that I buried this last year! My father was even there with me!//  
  
With such thoughts in his mind, Draco panicked. The dagger he used was long dead. He was able to forget about it soon after he last used it. Draco thought it was very impossible for it to be taken out of its resting place and into his room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stared at Hermione very carefully. He tried to read every move and every expression on her face.  
  
"So, this could not be transfigured into an oat as its---", said Hermione as she explained to Harry the lesson they just took---only that she was cut in by Harry.  
  
"Mione, you've been seeing someone, am I right?", queried Harry blankly.  
  
"Excuse me?", asked Hermione who gave Harry a questioning look.  
  
"You've been meeting a guy here at Hogwarts"  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about? You know that my love life is inexistent as of the moment and besides, I wouldn't have the time for that. I have to study well as the finals is coming very soon and I want to be certain of a position in the Ministry after we graduate"  
  
"You're seeing Malfoy", said Harry pointblank.  
  
"Seeing MALFOY? Harry, I think that's absolute rubbish as I have not the intention to get anywhere near that ferret"  
  
Hermione at last realized what Harry could have had been pointing out. She didn't get what Harry meant as she doesn't see talking with Draco as SEEING a guy. . .  
  
"Mione, don't lie to me now. I was there", said Harry nonchalantly.  
  
"You were where? Harry, could you tell me what exactly you're trying to get at?"  
  
Harry breathed deep as Hermione was in fear that Harry might have been in the same room where Draco took her that day.  
  
"I was in the same room where Malfoy took you. I was there. I had detention with Dean Thomas, cleaning the room when all of a sudden, we heard the door open and so we decided to hide. I didn't realize immediately that it was you with him. It was only when I heard you speak that I realized that you had a concealed relationship with our enemy"  
  
"But Harry, It's not what you think it is. We are just being civil to each other, that's all"  
  
Harry looked away, seemingly not believing what Hermione reasoned out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I tell you Mione. Whatever this is you have with that git, I reckon you end it now"  
  
"Look, he's not doing anything against me. He just needed someone to confide with. Besides, it was his offer to settle things with me once and for all"  
  
"Can't you see how every little detail is connected?"  
  
"What do you mean?" "First, you got an anonymous package back at the train from King Cross'. Out of nowhere, Malfoy comes in and for the first time in his damned life that he wanted to sit beside you. It's odd, isn't it? And then, you told him about the old hag that attacked you in your dormitory. He said that there was a thief in his room. It could have been the same person who warned you and the same person who stole Malfoy's ring. And someone returns the necklace of your mother. . . the hag comes telling you that the one who sent you the package was the same person who killed your mother. Can't you see it? Malfoy must be the same murderer and stalker you have right now"  
  
"Harry, you made sense but as what Draco's been acting lately, I reckon that's not possible"  
  
Harry breathed hard again.  
  
"Have you ever thought of the reason why after our six years in Hogwarts, our enemy would suddenly come up in the open, proposing friendship to you? Isn't THAT alone suspicious? Malfoy must be up to something"  
  
Hermione started to get irritated. She thought she knew well how Draco was when they were together. Harry wouldn't have known that.  
  
"Draco could never kill anyone, Harry. I know him"  
  
"WHAT? YOU know MALFOY? Come on Hermione Granger, come back to your senses, this is the slimy git we're talking about. You can't possibly know him because it's only recent that you had a relation to him. You can never be sure of the intention of a probable Death Eater"  
  
"That's enough insult Harry. You're judging him right away by linking all the events in MY life together and making your own fairytale out of it. It's just silly, you know! And now, you accuse him of being a Death Eater? I think that's a very serious accusation! I'd say you reconsider your thoughts again and tell me when you've realized you're WRONG"  
  
"Ms. Granger, since when did you ever side on Malfoy? Now you give me more reason to assume that there is something more between you and Malfoy. By the way, have you thought of the reason why the ring is lost?"  
  
"NO!", Hermione spat furiously.  
  
"Why won't you consider the hag as a very old entity that lived way before and knew of your past? That you and Malfoy were once together, though cursed? That it's once again coming true that the enemies' worlds would collide?. . . But what if, Malfoy was really the one that killed your mother? Hermione, think! You're being irrational!"  
  
"You know, Harry, I'd say I had enough of your stories. I want to rest now and I'll leave your book to you and you study yourself!"  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut and quickly walked away from Harry.  
  
"Well think about it! I wouldn't regret a thing if anything happens to you. I've warned you about this Mione. Don't tell me I didn't!" snapped Harry back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What have you done. . ."  
  
A cold, hissing voice came from nowhere as Draco tried to get some sleep that night. He shook his head awake as he recognized at once who it was. . .  
  
"Master, an honor to meet you once again", claimed Draco who was deep panicky.  
  
"What have you done, young Malfoy?"  
  
"Master, what are you talking about?"  
  
"WHERE-IS-THE-RING?"  
  
"Master, forgive me. The ring was lost. A thief broke in here and took it away. I've asked the Headmaster to help me find it. I assure you, my Lord, I will have it back in my hands as soon as possible"  
  
"Let me remind you that your present clock is ticking. As you have done a very evil deed, you are condemned to your Fate. Now, you must find the ring before it be found by the person who owned it before. . ."  
  
"She's alive?"  
  
"Yes. . . and she is at Hogwarts. . . Find the ring before your Fate happens again. You wouldn't want to marry a Mudblood, now do you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger is the owner of the ring?"  
  
"Yes, young Malfoy. Hermione Granger is the woman you married before. . . the sin to the Dark Lord that you've married once before. And it can never happen again young Malfoy. I would not allow you to repeat this curse again"  
  
"Why is Hermione the woman--- but how? I don't understand this!"  
  
"Try you must. You should be able to find the ring before an old hag returns it in her possession. If not, you will live again in another time as punishment to the will of the Dark Lord Harold"  
  
"An old hag? My Lord, Hermione Granger had told me that a hag entered her room last night. It couldn't be the same hag, could it?"  
  
"Criselda has come to Hogwarts? And wait young Malfoy, did you just tell me that the Mudblood told YOU about it?"  
  
Draco's head lowered at once. "Pardon me Master but the Mudblood and I have been civil to each other already"  
  
"This can't be Draco Malfoy! You are once again putting your life at stake! This must mean that you are repeating what you once did! You end this at once or I'll be the one to kill you. Did she ever tell you about a golden necklace that was returned to her?"  
  
"I haven't heard any of that sir---at least not from her. I returned one to her last night. Why sir?"  
  
"You are very stupid Malfoy! Why did you give it back to her?"  
  
"I returned it only because it wasn't mine. Besides, it was supposed to be back with her as I took it from her mother's corpse"  
  
"Her Mother's corpse?! That Granger is dead?"  
  
"Yes my Lord--- I killed her"  
  
Silence.  
  
"WHY in Merlin's name did you kill her? Why didn't you consult me?"  
  
"My Father instructed me to do so My Lord! I was just following my father's orders!"  
  
Draco grew afraid of the man in front of him. The man was fuming mad, nearly close at rage.  
  
"Do you have any idea who you killed?"  
  
"Yes. . . she is the mother of the person my Father most disliked. I wanted to please him and so I did as I was instructed"  
  
"It's not just that, that she is to you!"  
  
"I know sir. My father told me. I don't want to be connected to anyone of my past"  
  
"But why didn't you tell me in the first place? Your Father knew nothing about your past! Draco Malfoy, this is exactly your past. You killed your own mother. . ."  
  
"What?" asked Draco flabberghasted as he thought he knew what role Hermione's mother played in his past life. Draco thought that the innocent mother's only sin was bearing the child that is another mudblood---another disgrace to the pure wizard's race.  
  
"You killed that Granger before as you were filled with great hate for the person your father hated. I'm afraid I should stay with you until you find another woman to marry. I shall make sure that the ring be given to another person so that you could break the curse"  
  
"She is my mother? How did that happen?"  
  
"The mother of the enemy is your mother as well! The reason why Lucius wanted to have her killed is because he is reminded of his own flaw---of his mistake to have slept with a Mudblood once when he was out of the wizarding world. He was greatly astonished by how that Granger grew to be that beautiful. But now I tell you, stay away from that old hag. She will make it happen that the curse be continued"  
  
Draco was greatly surprised that it took him time to recover and come up with a reply.  
  
"My Lord, Hermione can't be my kin. . . I reckon I already love her. . ."  
  
Voldemort slapped Draco straight at his pale skin and from his bed. Draco was thrown to the wall hard. Voldemort eyed the dagger that lain upon Draco's desk and he flickered his finger so that the dagger would levitate to his hand.  
  
"Love, Malfoy? You speak of love---or is it just lust that you have for her?" said Voldemort as he twirled the dagger through his fingers.  
  
"I love her sir! I couldn't lie about it!"  
  
Green sparks came off Voldemort's hand and it went straight to Draco, imposing much pain on him. Draco groaned in pain as he curled at the unexplicable torture he was going through.  
  
"Damn you! I shall stay away for the moment and have use for this dagger"  
  
"What are you going to use it for?" asked Draco in pain and fear.  
  
"To kill someone who's intervening with my plans. . ."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your Father"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A dream came into Hermione as she laid sleepily over a desk at the library and her subconscious let her drown in it. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"My love, we have to leave. Dark Lord Harold is after you. . . he is going to kill you", a flaxen-haired guy that held a woman dearly said in pleading.  
  
"I am contented like this. If it's death that awaits us both, I will allow it", the woman replied with her suppressed tears close to falling from her auburn eyes.  
  
"I don't want to lose you my love. We will live---only if you come with me now"  
  
Hermione seemed to be inside the dream as well, though she knew it was probably her mind in her dream---in truth, her mind seemed to be fully awake. In that dream, not one of the two in it seemed to see her, as if she was a ghost, watching two lovers in a small shack.  
  
"Drache, I could break my vow of marriage to you so that you could be saved", the woman said as bravely as she could.  
  
Hermione was surprised at what she was hearing---then it daunted on her that the man in her dream looked a lot like Draco except for the length of hair.  
  
"No Maria! I will not allow your life be cut because of this. Have you forgotten that once you have that ring with you, you're forever bound to me? My wife, please. . . We will surpass this once more. We could do it together, just trust me with this one. Our child must be able to survive"  
  
Hermione saw the sorrow between the lovers. . .  
  
Wait a minute! That woman looked like her!  
  
From outside the door, strong fists pounded on it and tried much to break the door and get inside.  
  
"They are here love. There is nothing more to do but face death"  
  
Drache's hand grew tighter on Maria. "Please, leave with me now. I don't want to lose you"  
  
"But can't you see, we will die together, and in death we would still be together"  
  
"Die without honor? Die without exemplifying courage? Maria, I will not die without fighting. I love you and you will not die with me today. We will die fighting"  
  
"No brother. This love is our surrender. We have sinned against ourselves and our own kin"  
  
"Do not tell me that I am your brother because I am not! Maria, this love isn't our sin, nor this is our surrender. If we have done wrong to them, we haven't to ourselves. We are following what our hearts dictated to. . . and our child that you are conceiving is the result of our love. We must live for the child"  
  
"This child is the result of our lustfulness. . . he is evil from the day I conceived him"  
  
The door swung open and Hermione, who was in tears herself, stood away from the mad people's way, too late, that she thought they'd run over her. . . only that they passed through her---as if she was really a ghost.  
  
The people's wand where aimed at Drache and Maria. When a superior voice reigned over their vengeful auras, they were silenced and they immediately stood to the side, to let the man see the two sinners.  
  
"My, my. . . Drache and Maria are here to face their death. A pleasure to have your life ended by Dark Lord Harold, isn't it?", exclaimed Harold in sarcasm.  
  
Drache put his arms around Maria to protect her. He held her as if not to let go of her ever. . .only to feel Maria stiffen in his arms and put all her wait on him.  
  
Drache looked at Maria and saw that her eyes were shut. . . only bleeding. . . and there was no breath that came out of her. Maria was dead. Maria killed herself.  
  
Tears immediately won over Drache who was known to be a stone-hearted man. Every one in the room except for Harold, put down their wands and sympathized at the sight of Drache crying like a child.  
  
At last, Drache's eyes met Harold's, in anger too great to be measured.  
  
"You will never have the pleasure of killing me because I will do it myself!", yelled Drache at his Lord.  
  
Drache walked towards his closet and took his dagger. In front of the many people inside the dusty room of their secret house, Drache stabbed himself, dropping to the floor dead.  
  
Hermione went to run to Drache, passing through the other wizard bodies and saw with her eyes, the necklace that Drache clutched in his other hand--- the same necklace that her stalker returned to her.  
  
Hermione was about to touch Drache when she felt herself being pulled away in a swirl of wind. . . her mind went in a daze and soon, her sight was blurry. After some moment to what seemed like traveling with floo powder, she felt herself, slump her back on a hard surface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes in a gasp. The first thing she saw was Draco looking terribly worried in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOL. That made my head ache. That was a lot of twists!  
  
Please review!  
  
Smile!  
  
~kaye~ 


	5. Chapter 5 it Doesn't Have to Hurt

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It Doesn't Have to Hurt  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco looked intently at Hermione as her face was full of sweat. Hermione was shivering cold in front of Draco that Draco had to hold her hands tight.  
  
They shared Draco's warmth. . .  
  
"Hermione, you were having a dream. Are you alright?" asked Draco with too much concern in his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"We're in the library. I went looking for you as I walked past Virginia Weasley by the corridors. I asked for you though she was conspicuous, she told me that she honestly didn't know where you were. Look, it's late. I reckon you better go back to your dormitory. You need to get some rest. We still got classes tomorrow"  
  
Hermione shook her head to fully wake herself up. "Did I stay here too long? Was I talking in my sleep?"  
  
"You were just saying 'no' the whole time. Why? What was your dream about?" inquired Draco as he sat beside Draco on the couch inside the library.  
  
Hermione recalled briefly in her mind what she dreamt about. She thought that she couldn't tell Draco about it. It would be too embarrassing. "Well, I don't know really. It was just---just sad"  
  
"Come on! I also get dreams once in a while. A lot of them are not nice"  
  
"Okay, but promise me you won't laugh. The dream really got to me in odd sort of way. One of those kind that I wouldn't want to happen ever"  
  
Draco smirked. "Come on, tell me now. You're talking too much"  
  
"Fine. It all started with ME inside the dream. It was like I was a part of my own dream but I wasn't there. I was IN the dream but I wasn't a part of it. Do you get that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go on"  
  
"So, there were two lovers. They were inside this small house that seemed to have been their hiding place. The people were after them at that time to take hold of their lives as they were believed to be sinners. As I understand it, they're supposed to be siblings and it was too late for them to draw away from the other as the woman was already pregnant with their child"  
  
Hermione was cut by Draco's question. "Was someone like a, like a Dark Lord in that dream?"  
  
Draco's breath was short and hastened. When Hermione spoke again, Draco almost threw the book that was on top of Hermione's lap away. "Yes. Yes, there was. I believe the name was Lord Harold"  
  
"Hermione, what else was there in your dream?" Draco drew himself closer to Hermione, looking more intent. He had to confirm with himself that some Dark force was controlling Hermione's dream.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so interested in something like that? It never crossed my mind that someone like you would be caught up with such love stories", teased Hermione though the emotions in Draco's face didn't change one bit.  
  
"Just carry on the story, alright?"  
  
"Okay, so there. That Lord Harold came in and aimed his wand at the two lovers. The man took the woman in his arms too tight that he felt the woman die in his grasp. The woman killed herself that the moment the man saw her, her eyes were bleeding and she was without breath any longer. In the man's fury, he took his own dagger and killed himself rather than to give the pleasure to that Lord Harold of having his life taken away. I must've cried for real inside my dream. I remember running to the man and on the floor, I saw a necklace similar to the one my stalker returned in my possession last night. It was sad really. Never thought that even in my imagination, such love stories exist. I say my dream was somehow inspired by the muggle work, Romeo and Juliet, by the famous writer and playwright William Shakespeare. I must've read that book four times already"  
  
Draco didn't speak. He was without words. The version that he heard from Voldemort was too similar to Hermione's dream.  
  
Hermione grew curious. She thought Draco wouldn't be too affected by just THAT. "Draco? Are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Hermione, could I have you promise me one thing?"  
  
"That would depend on what you'd ask me to promise about"  
  
"Just promise me that you will not talk to that old hag again"  
  
"The hag that barged into my room last night? Why would I want to talk to her?"  
  
"It's because you want to know about your past. Your curiosity kills you"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hermione, please. Just do this one for me. And one more thing, you have to take the necklace out of your possession. You've got to give it to me"  
  
Hermione felt that Draco was overly serious, which gave her more reason to get curious of what have been happening to her. "Why do you have to take it? It's the only memory that I have of my mom. My dad disposed every single possession of my mum's. Why, for what acceptable reason should I have to give it away like that?"  
  
Draco sighed. He wanted to tell Hermione everything but he couldn't. At some point, he acknowledged the fact that they were kin though he didn't want to consider it. "You have to break the curse. The necklace you received, it links you to your dream---your past in curse of your sin"  
  
"Okay, Mr. Draco Malfoy, it's your turn to talk. What's it you're holding back? Tell me every thing you know. I want to know"  
  
"Hermione, you wouldn't understand and I reckon this is not the best time to talk about it"  
  
"Then when?"  
  
"Soon. But not now"  
  
Hermione lowered her head. Her depression sunk her lower into her sadness. "Please Draco. I want to know. I want to know why this is all happening because I don't know what to believe anymore"  
  
"Does the lovers have names in your dream?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know Malfoy! If you're really anxious to know, those lovers looked almost exactly like us and they are Drache and Maria! Now, does that satisfy your ego? Maybe now you could give me some explanation about it!"  
  
Hermione immediately cried before Draco. Draco was shocked and was caught unattended. He felt too much compassion for the woman he had followed around for almost six years.  
  
Draco took Hermione in his arms. He whispered, "I'm sorry Hermione. I couldn't tell you every thing but now, all you've got to know is that I love you. Would that be enough?" There were too many emotions in Draco's voice that it almost broke. He as well wanted to cry. He didn't want to hurt Hermione like that.  
  
Hermione didn't push Draco away. Instead, she asked, "Draco, who are you?"  
  
Draco pulled away. He stared straight into Hermione's auburn eyes with his gray ones. "I'm your lover Hermione. I'm sorry I just told you now"  
  
"And that's the reason why you patched it up with me this year"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since we were in second year. . . Hermione, I'm really sorry. I'm so, so sorry"  
  
Draco took his distance and shifted his vision away from Hermione. He was embarrassed and too guilty of stalking and loving Hermione in a wrong way.  
  
"Draco, tell me now. What do you know?"  
  
"I know only enough. I love you and that is all you need to know right now. If you please, just agree that I take the necklace with me. You will put yourself in danger if you have it in your possession"  
  
A hand took Draco's. It was Hermione's. "Draco, tell me, is the dream true? Was it ever true?"  
  
Draco lowered his head. He was fighting back his tears. He didn't reply.  
  
"Draco, was my dream ever true?"  
  
"Yes! Your dream was our past. Your necklace, my ring, it was all from our past! I didn't know until a while ago. It's just now that I was enlightened about it. I thought that what I believed all these while was true"  
  
"How are we connected before? Who were we? What does the necklace and the ring got to do with us?"  
  
"We were the lovers, Hermione. I was Drache and you were Maria. The ring was the ring I once gave you in engagement. And the necklace---"  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
"The necklace that once belonged to your mother, was the same necklace that your mother owned in our past"  
  
"How did you get it? Where?"  
  
Hermione's voice was slowly becoming firm. She connected every detail and came up with a lot of different conclusions in her head.  
  
"I got it from your mother's corpse"  
  
Hermione's voice became louder. Her eyes became sharper---full of hatred. "How come you saw my mother's corpse?"  
  
"I---"  
  
Hermione took Draco's collar and pulled it towards her. "You what?"  
  
"Hermione, I--- I was the one who killed her"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"Draco, WHY? Why in Merlin's name could have it been you who killed her? Tell me!"  
  
"Please, Hermione. I can't deal with this right now. I've buried the crime I committed long before together with your mother. I don't want to relive it again"  
  
"But you have to! I can't just let you away with this! You killed my mother! You actually killed my mother and took her away from me. Do you reckon I would take it easily? Do you think that I would ever forgive you for this? It was MY mother who you took away. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have considered doing it! And now, you must be dying to have your hands on me so that you could take me dead as well, aren't you? Aren't you! Such a disgrace to have had accepted your friendship and consolation if all you did that for was to cover up a lie. To cover up the death of an innocent mother who had to be forever away from her daughter only because her daughter's lover killed her! Do you think that telling me that you can't deal with this right now gives you the excuse of explaining me everything? Well, no Malfoy. If that's what you were thinking, you're wrong"  
  
Draco stood up from his seat and faced Hermione once again. "You wouldn't understand my reasons for I never understood it myself! The only reason why I took her life away was because my father told me so! I didn't know why, but since I had to please my father, I had to go by his plans! He just told me that he wanted the mother of the person he most hated killed. I didn't know that the real reason behind such was our true identity!"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. . . It couldn't be. . .  
  
Draco continued. "My father was lured into your mother's beauty that he succumbed to it even if he knew well she was of Muggle ancestry. Soon enough, my father knew your mother was impregnated. My father hated her for it, believing that he caused himself disgrace. He wanted to get rid of your mother and ordered me to do it. And I did it---only because I wanted to please my father. . . and I didn't know that I just killed my own mother. . . Now, was that what you wanted me to tell you? Now you've got it. But I tell you this, Hermione, my---"  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it", said Hermione as she gestured her hand for Draco to stop.  
  
"Hermione, my feelings for you I wouldn't be able to deny. No matter what they tell me, no matter how they try to persuade me to follow them, I will never give up on this love. This love was long before written. This is reality. I loved you before, and I love you now"  
  
"No! Stop it!"  
  
Hermione stood and ran away from Draco though Draco was faster. He had caught up with her only in a few strides.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's arm. "Don't turn your back on this. Why do you want to escape?"  
  
"I just can't hear this. . . not from you. . ."  
  
"But this is the truth Hermione! You've got to face it, as much as I've tried facing it myself"  
  
"You don't understand! Draco, the truth hurts. Being with you any longer makes it more painful, much more unbearable. . ."  
  
"Why? Tell me!"  
  
"It's because I love you just the same but we both know we just couldn't be. Not now, nor ever. . . only before. And Malfoy, whatever happened in that past you speak of, it's not going to happen again. I couldn't bear it to love the one who killed my mother!" Hermione struggled free from Draco's strong grasp but to no avail.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione roughly to him and enwrapped her in his warmth. In an instant, his lips were locked with hers. . .  
  
Draco pressed his reddish lips against Hermione's glossed ones. Hermione was too shocked she wasn't able to react at once. She didn't move away, nor did she kiss back. She was there, frozen in Draco's arms.  
  
At last, Hermione gained her resolve. She pushed Draco away but Draco held on tighter. Draco pressed his lips even harder to Hermione's.  
  
Hermione was too weak to resist. She closed her eyes and returned Draco's divine kisses. The moment Draco felt Hermione return his kiss, he waited a few more seconds before he took distance. "Hermione, don't deny me of this"  
  
"Not when it's forbidden"  
  
"When is love forbidden?"  
  
"When you are not supposed to be together as your blood binds you both in another way. Malfoy, let me go. Let me forget this. You told me to break the curse. In not loving you, I would be able to break the curse"  
  
"Not in distance Hermione. . . You would never forget this as long as you have it there in your heart"  
  
Hermione removed the necklace that rested on her bosom and handed it to Draco. Draco looked at the necklace hanging from Hermione's hand. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "I will not allow this to get in between us. We will fight for this love"  
  
"I don't want to. Malfoy just let me go. Don't make it harder for me. If you really love me, you will accept my decision to stay away from you and forever forget that this day had come to our lives"  
  
"Hermione, if you have to break the curse and I have to break the curse, I see that the only way to do that is together"  
  
Hermione took her hand away. "Stop it. For the last time, I love you too Malfoy, but it doesn't have to hurt like this. Not like this. . ." She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Without looking back, she asked, "Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Good night"  
  
Silence won over Hermione. Her tears were flowing endlessly on her skin. "Good night, my brother"  
  
With those words, Draco broke down on the floor, with his back pressed upon a bookshelf. He banged his fists on the floor and cried. "You taught me how to love. . . and all those years, I believed that loving is a beautiful feeling. . .but now---you're right Hermione. Loving isn't supposed to hurt like this. . . not when I loved you too much already after all these years. . ."  
  
Draco drowned himself in agony of losing once more the person he most loved. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*argh!*  
  
Oh God! I made a chapter that only consisted a single scene. This must be bad.  
  
Anyways, review!  
  
Tulaloo! Smile! 


	6. Chapter 6 Though Mine

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Though Mine  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next morning came and Draco was feeling worse than ever. He sat by his bed, realizing that he has not changed from his school uniform. He was still wearing his crumpled shirt though his robe was taken off, only that it was on the floor carelessly resting there.  
  
The first image that entered his head was the night before. He saw how Hermione cried helplessly before him. He couldn't do anything about it and he was helpless himself. As much as Draco wanted to comfort Hermione, he couldn't. In a way he didn't intentionally do, he hurt her. Draco knew well he shouldn't love the person he most loved---the person who's said to be of the same blood. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
During Potions, Draco sat silent by the last row without his cronies, as he said ever so rudely for them to stay away from him. Snape saw the state by which his favorite student was and was about to ask Draco about it when the Headmaster came storming in.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, may I have Mr. Draco Malfoy to my office right now", said Dumbledore much more as a statement than an inquiry.  
  
"Well of course headmaster. Mr. Malfoy. . ." Snape nodded at Draco and the latter stood without a word, with his head lowered in a rampage of thoughts.  
  
The two exited the classroom when Draco, at last, took a word. "Professor, I---I. . . Nothing"  
  
"Draco, you could tell me everything"  
  
"Sir, I reckon this is not the best time to talk about it. I won't bother you about it now"  
  
Dumbledore eyed Draco over his half-moon spectacles and queried, "Is it about Ms. Granger?"  
  
Draco immediately tilted his head towards the old wizard and thought well not to reply.  
  
Dumbledore took the initiative to open the topic. "I know, Draco. In fact, the reason why I took you out of class is because of her"  
  
Draco stopped from walking and asked, "We're not talking to her now, are we?"  
  
"Well, I as much would want you to have this settled but I see it wise to let her emotions subside for some time before we talk to her"  
  
Draco took his silence at once and saw that they were already at the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The two of them entered and try as he might, Draco saw a little figure sitting opposite Dumbledore's empty chair.  
  
"Professor, I didn't know you were having a guest today. I guess you need to attend to THAT first"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and gestured for Draco to walk towards his desk. "The matter that we are about to discuss is about THAT", said the headmaster, imitating how Draco addressed the little form that sat by the chair, against the two men.  
  
Draco took his sit beside the little creature beside him. It was sleeping soundly as it was curled in its place. Shifting his eyes towards the floor, he saw a huge trunk to what seemed the little form's belongings. "Um, Professor, I think you're mistaken. What do I have to do with THIS?"  
  
The little form stirred and at last sat up straight, rubbing his eyes roughly to wake himself fully. He looked around and saw Dumbledore smiling at him. He looked further to his right and saw a handsome blonde-haired man with an odd questioning look on his face.  
  
The little kid smiled at once by the sight of Draco. He then looked back at Dumbledore. "Is he? Is he?" inquired the handsome little boy.  
  
Dumbledore nodded kindly.  
  
"Professor?" asked Draco helpless at the sight of the little child. He was not used to have children around, not to mention that Draco grew uncomfortable by the fact that the kid knew him and he didn't.  
  
"It's a long story Mr. Malfoy. Where do you want to start?"  
  
The little boy stared at Draco like an idol he'd never seen for years, only to make Draco more uncomfortable.  
  
"May we start with who is this and why does he know me?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Just as I expected you'll ask. Mr. Malfoy, this child is Karl Louis. Draco, he is your son"  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mione, you haven't been talking since this morning. Anything bothering you?" asked Ron with a worried look plastered on his face.  
  
Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm always bothered Ron. Nothing new about that"  
  
"Is it Harry?"  
  
Hermione shot a glare at Ron at once. "What gives you the idea that I'd be bothered by that scum?"  
  
"Ahem. Mione, you don't call Harry a SCUM"  
  
"Well now I do!"  
  
Ron's hand waved in defense. "Hey, hey! Don't get mad at me now, will you? Did you have a fight or something?"  
  
"If you're really anxious to know, we did have a snapping session last night and I swear I won't talk to him unless he apologizes!"  
  
"What was it that you fought over? Must be really serious, is it?"  
  
"Well, he's trying to convince me to stay away from Malfoy. I think that's so unfair of Harry to tell me that!"  
  
Ron snorted. "I think it's but right for Harry to tell you THAT"  
  
"You don't understand Ron! You're just like Harry! . . .Men!"  
  
"Wait, Mione. I honestly do know what happened. I just wanted to hear your side of it. Harry told me about your petty fight last night and I see that you two have your own points"  
  
"It wasn't a PETTY fight, as you would put it, Mr. Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Now, now Mione, listen to me. It might have come as a shock to Harry that after all these years, you've been friends with Malfoy in only days' time. I as much was surprised, but can you blame him for feeling that way? If I were in your place, I would feel the same thing against Harry, just the same that I would feel angry with you if I were Harry. But for now, look at it, if staying away from Malfoy does mean more benefit than harm. You wouldn't be really sure what his real motives are"  
  
"You know Ron, I'm tired of fighting over this. If that's what you two want me to do, well, you're going to get it! I'm staying away from Malfoy for good!"  
  
Hermione ran off into the corridors and Ron quickly ran after her. He took Hermione's arm and pulled her back. "Hey, are you really going to stay away from him?"  
  
"Yes Ron. I have more than a reason why I should"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"But Professor, how did that happen? I don't remember anything that---", tried Draco to retort when Dumbledore cut him in.  
  
"You see, this child is not your biological child in the present. He came from the past and he's the one who links you back in time"  
  
"But the child in my past died with the mother. I don't believe this! He must be dead!"  
  
"Dead he must be but he was able to survive. An old maiden came to the spot where you two died and saw that the baby inside the mother's womb was still alive. He was saved. . . and here he is right now"  
  
"What do you want me to do with that?" asked Draco with still his quirky eyebrow raised.  
  
"You will have to take him in your guidance. You should take care of him until the time when your past is fully realized. He might be able to help you out in solving your very odd predicaments"  
  
"And Hermione?"  
  
"That's what I am still to figure. I'm planning to tell her after you leave this room"  
  
"But---but she will be anxious if she finds out that she has a child she doesn't remember making and how would we be able to take care of this child when we've got schoolwork and the fact that Hermione and I are not in good terms, I reckon that having that child in our guidance is an impossibility. Besides, would Hermione want to take care of a thing that is made out of sin? You know what I mean professor. I don't want to be rude or anything that it's almost a given fact that--- that Hermione and I are kin. . ." Draco once again lowered his head in the thought that flooded him since that morning.  
  
"We have to try Mr. Malfoy. This child needs both your love and care as he grows up"  
  
"This is just great! One night you find out that the woman you love is your kin, the next day you have a child that came out of nowhere! This must be a joke!"  
  
Karl stared at Draco.  
  
Dumbledore did the same and said, "Draco, I see it fit that you start acting promptly in front of your son so that you could set a good example for him, won't you? I'd say you look a lot like him. Amazingly similar, I'd say"  
  
Draco stared at Karl.  
  
"What now? Am I supposed to bring him along with me? What about school?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Just tell Professor Snape that I've given you urgent Head Boy duties and would be back to class tomorrow morning. And for the arrangements, until I inform Ms. Granger about this, the child must stay with you. If she pleases that Karl stays with her, let her. It would be better if she agrees to take care it with you. But then, if you are off to your classes, you are to send Karl to Madam Pomfrey and she'll look after him while you're down at your studies. Any more questions Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Um, none sir. I do hope you'd be able to convince Hermione on this matter. I as such reluctantly accept this responsibility but it seems there's no turning back from this"  
  
"Very well Draco. Now off you go. Stay in your dormitory until I call you up here again will you?"  
  
"We will sir. No worries"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well I refuse to fix our PETTY fight Sir! It's not just a matter of being acquaintances and having feelings for the other but this is our life Sir. If history has it that we were once in love but wrong, I will not allow it to happen this time around. And how could I suddenly get a child? I mean that would be absolute rubbish! He could be anyone who is just pretending to be Malfoy's son so that he could get a huge amount form the Malfoy's possessions. I don't want to sound crude or anything, but sir, I reckon it's way too fast just to let this all sink in a blink. How could I possibly take care of a child that I'm not sure is mine? If he's alive right now, he must be older than us, I'd say"  
  
Dumbledore stifled a laugh. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger. Calm down will you? As you yourself said, history has it that you were once in love with Mr. Malfoy though you are kin. If you didn't end your life back then, there could have been a possibility that you'd discover another side of the truth"  
  
"What are you telling me sir?"  
  
"Just give this a chance. I'm not saying that I'm tolerating such unbecoming relationship but at least you make leeway for the situation. There is the child you have to think about. It wouldn't be nice to see that his parents are not in speaking terms. Right now, all I want you to do is for you to act civil towards Mr. Malfoy until the time that your past is fully realized. I know it's hard Hermione, but it's your child we're talking about"  
  
"What will my father say about this? I bet my mum will faint on the spot by chance she was informed! And how about my studies? I need to graduate with highest marks! Having a kid in my guidance must mean that I have to sacrifice my time doing schoolwork so that I could play with him. And sir, do you reckon I'd be able to accept the child? I mean it's hard for me you know. I don't know him---don't know who he is, where he came from, why he came just now and how we're going to deal with each other. I'm just seventeen, sir. I don't have much idea about raising a child"  
  
"That is why I ask you to settle things with Mr. Malfoy and you'll both figure ways to deal with this. And if I may say so, the child is waiting for you"  
  
Dumbeldore smiled. Hermione stayed in her seat quite jittery. "Oh Merlin. . .", she kept on mumbling to herself.  
  
"Professor, where is---Karl?" asked Hermione though nervous. She didn't know what to expect.  
  
"He's with Mr. Malfoy at the moment. I see that it would be a problem if you two still insist on staying at your dormitories but for now, I'll ask you to agree to have your rooms right next to each other in your own quarters"  
  
"Oh, okay. And the kid sir?"  
  
"Karl will stay with whomever has agreed for the child to stay with. You talk about that with Draco. If the situation calls for it, we might have to consider having you in the same room---all of you three"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "WHAT! I can't possibly stay in the same room as Malfoy is!"  
  
"We'll see about that. Just head on to the portrait of Sir Cadogan, down seven portraits, five to the right and two to the left. The portrait of the Sleepy Gent will be there to be of your assistance. You password is what your heart will tell you"  
  
"How could I possibly have the password from my heart?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned. He waved his hand over to the exit. "Off you go"  
  
Hermione stood and left bewildered. She was down thinking how could it be possible for her to get the answer from her heart.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep yet? Ids like you should take some nap at this time of the day you know", claimed Draco as if he knew a lot about taking care of kids.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy!" spat Karl the way Draco did when he was young. it somehow astonished Draco that he had a lot of similarities with Karl.  
  
"Okay young boy, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I want to play ball"  
  
"Ball?"  
  
"I brought me fave ball wit' me and we pass the ball from me to you, then you to me. Got it?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure if I want to play that right now"  
  
Draco felt very uneasy. He wasn't like that when he was growing up. He wasn't allowed to play with usual boy's toys and would only have to listen to his father the whole day on simple potions, charms, and spells.  
  
"C'mon dad! Let's play ball!"  
  
It hit Draco at his soft spot. He was a dad. In his past he was, but the past was his present. Either way, he knew it would have meant the same and allowing the boy to be at Hogwarts would have meant one of the wisest plans that Dumbledore had in mind. Draco knew the old man was wise enough to know what was right and appropriate at the moment.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just for a while okay?" Draco stood and was handed the ball. He ignorantly stared at it and then looked at Karl. "What am I supposed to do again?"  
  
"You pass it to me then me pass it to you"  
  
"Uh, okay"  
  
Draco stared at the ball and passed it onto Karl the latter then handed him back the ball. "So, we're just going to do this for the rest of the day?" asked Draco as if he was the child.  
  
"Yes! Yes! It's fun isn't it? Wait! I'll show you a trick"  
  
Karl took the ball from Draco and did some maneuvering on the ball. Draco watched amazed at the little boy.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Just hand play. I learned it from my daddy back at Effingham. He's a basketball player"  
  
"Basketball player? What's that?"  
  
"You don't know b-ball? You're tall I thought you were a basketball player. Really, you don't know"  
  
"Um, no"  
  
"Well, it's this game were you have to shoot the ball in a ring that's elevated on a pole-like thing. There are two teams and they will try to have the ball and shoot it on the ring"  
  
"Just like Quidditch", Draco said simply so that he'd score a thing over the smart boy in front of him.  
  
"Quidditch? What's that?"  
  
Just when Draco was about to explain, the portrait swung open and there revealed the beautiful woman that Draco most longed to see again.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have nothing much to say now. My apologies for the terrible chapter. I had to cut it there so that the continuation wouldn't be cut in the middle. So the next chapter will start with the nice part---Draco and Hermione's conversation before their kid. LOL.  
  
By the way, to those who reviewed about incest and the like, please, hold everything in first, you have to hang on to the later chapters as there would be a lot more twists. As you could see, the rating is DracoxHermione. I wouldn't allow what I'm writing right now to carry on til the end now would I? Of course, we'll find a way out of their problem right now and see that the past should have not been ended as the "other side of the truth" that Dumbledore mentioned was the one that was never known to anyone else. So to speak, if the two didn't die in their past, they should have know the truth about them. Anyways. . .  
  
Okay, I know this one sukced but just the same, please review! Tell me EVERYTHING.  
  
And oh, next time, I'll add on the replies to your reviews. Thanks again! 


	7. Chapter 7 Tactics

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 7 Tactics  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco stood appalled before Hermione and was sort of shocked to find her in the same room as he was so soon. He took time before he could have recovered. One part of him told him to grab Hermione in his arms and just let the moment sink that the woman he loved was there in his arms. Another part told him to stay put and wait until Hermione talks.  
  
"I, I--- I see that you two are having fun", said Hermione thought reluctant.  
  
Draco smiled a bit and responded, "Yeah, reckon so. So, the Headmaster told you at last"  
  
"Yeah and it took much courage for me to get here. And just so you know Malfoy, I came here for the child"  
  
Draco's ego was almost smashed into smithereens. It never crossed his mind that Hermione could ever belittle him with her words. Knowing well that he should act properly before Karl, he said, "It's okay. I can't really force you to come here for me, now could I?"  
  
Karl looked amazed at his mother. He very much liked how beautiful both his parents were. "Um, dad, is that mum?"  
  
Hermione shifted her eyes from Draco to Karl. "Yes I am Karl. How are you?" Hermione extended a hand and shook Karl's little hand. The moment she walked-in the room, Hermione just felt a tinge of affection for the kid but the moment she held Karl's hand, electricity seemed to have flooded her senses. She thought it was her motherly instinct that was working, though somehow she dismissed the thought that Karl really was her child that came from the past.  
  
"I'm happy right now mum. I've seen you two already! What's your name mum?" asked Karl in his sweet, innocent voice.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. And how about you? What's your whole name?"  
  
"I'm Karl Louis Spencer. Your name is Hermione Granger? Dad is Draco Malfoy. Why aren't you a Malfoy, mum?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco to signal for some help in explaining. She didn't intend to confirm anything from Draco but she felt secured somehow that Draco was there.  
  
Hermione dismissed the idea that they could continue with their relationship of being a friend, or even something more. She thought that such relationship would only lead them to repeating the past. To her it didn't make sense that there she was feeling quite alright with the fact that she already had a son and as much as possible she wanted to put Draco away from her but deep inside, a different kind of warmth surged through her. It was unexplicable.  
  
Hermione was about to give response to Karl when Draco suddenly cut in for the sole intention of helping Hermione out of the topic. "Karl, your mum and I are not married. That's why she keeps her last name, which is Granger"  
  
The two young adults thought that the little boy was to allow accepting such an answer when the kid asked, "You're not married? Why won't you get married? So that mum would be a Malfoy and I become a Malfoy too!"  
  
Hermione got sickened at the thought of being a Malfoy. She was about to glare deadly at Draco but she wasn't able to do so. Something else was controlling her and as try as she might to stay angry with Draco, she couldn't.  
  
"Well I guess that your mum wouldn't want that. . . um, well, not now, maybe soon", said Draco as he immediately took the idea off Karl that they didn't have any plans of getting married. Hermione didn't have one though Draco had.  
  
"Don't you love each other? People in love marry each other you know!" said Karl trying to show that he knew a part of an adult's world.  
  
Hermione thought she had to answer that herself. "You know Karl, it's not that easy. Your dad and I have to make sure that we do love each other first before we could get anything like that. Marriage is a serious vocation and commitment and you shouldn't rush it. It might not end well"  
  
Contrasting thoughts enveloped Hermione. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? She knew that she didn't mean those words. She could NEVER mean well of them. She couldn't ever marry Draco and the fact that she had to make sure that Karl would find a bit of some answers, though false, about his identity, made Hermione's mind go in a swirl.  
  
A knock came off the door and Dumbledore came in. he smiled gently at the three and took his eyes on Karl. "I see that you three are getting along fine. If you'll excuse me, Ms.Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I shall take that little boy out to the lake for a while, if you don't mind. And as I see it, you two have a lot of things to talk about"  
  
Hermione felt helpless at the thought. Dumbledore was trying all ways and means that she and Draco get along together even as friends and merely biological parents to Karl. So, Hermione just nodded faintly and Draco did the same.  
  
"Very well, we'll leave you two here. Come Karl, we're going to eat some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans", claimed Dumbledore as Karl eagerly ran to him and took the old man's hand.  
  
Hermione and Draco were left to themselves and not one had the courage to talk. It took about a quarter of an hour before they could have had uttered each other's name in unison.  
  
"Draco"-"Hermione"  
  
They both lowered their heads, as they grew shy about the fact that they just mentioned each other's name exactly at the same time.  
  
"Hermione, I know you're still well mad at me and I know couldn't convince you not to hate me for this. I for one didn't expect this to happen. Karl probably came out in the open for the reason that we already know we're kin. I tell you Hermione, I still don't believe it. I don't want to. I reject knowing that we've been lovers before and were torn apart by the fact that we are of the same blood. Well, do you? Do you believe all this Hermione?"  
  
"I. . . you know Draco, I've been brutally rude to you. I have full reason to but I know it's just foolish to hold my grudges up against you. We've been acquaintances for so long, friends for some time and maybe something more for a while. . . and that's we knew about THIS. Honestly, I don't want to believe it. We've been enemies all our lives only to find out we're kin. How could it be that I've fallen in love with my brother? Isn't it just too absurd?"  
  
"I know Hermione. Maybe, for now, I know it's a big thing to ask from you, but could we just get along well just for the sake of the kid? In that short span of time I spent with him today, I can't help but feel my connection to him. I felt like he really IS my son. And I thought it was just perfect when you opened the door and you stood there. It was as if we were in our own home and mum just arrived from the grocery or something. . . Wait a second, did you just say I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER?"  
  
Hermione blushed profusely at once. She slipped it. "Well, Draco, it's just because you're nice to me this year. That's probably it. And maybe I could add to that that you are indeed a very attractive bloke. It wouldn't be hard at all to find anything to love in you"  
  
Draco smirked. Hermione gave him a death glare. "So, you loved me. . . and I thought all these while you're that firm to your PRINCIPLES?"  
  
"Well I as such did feel that way before everything came in clear, but not now Draco. You know the truth"  
  
"The truth Hermione? Do you know what the truth is?"  
  
"Yes. I've dreamt it. You knew about it even before. There's no point denying it's true. And of course there's Karl and the headmaster who believes all this"  
  
"I thought you were smarter than expected. Why would you easily give in to something as that? Maybe it's just pure coincidence that the elements piled up together and we're now faced with this"  
  
"Well, I don't know really. It all came in at the same time and I don't know what to believe anymore. But so you know, having you around with this makes it easier for me"  
  
Hermione lowered her head again and thought that there was really something controlling her to speak in a different way.  
  
"Really? I'm glad. By the way, other than this whole set-up, what did the headmaster tell you?"  
  
"Um, I could remember him saying that if we didn't kill ourselves before, we could have found out the other side of the truth. . . " Hermione tried to catch her own words when she yelled, "Wait! You might be right! Maybe we aren't siblings at all. Maybe I could do some research. . ."  
  
"Hermione Granger, how the hell are you supposed to do that? Even if you find old records of wizards who existed before, and by chance you see ours, you couldn't be sure that the information there is true. As much as it hurts me, let's just leave it like this. Let's just think about Karl and maybe since he's the one who connects us to our past, he could be the one to give the OTHER SIDE of the truth. We wouldn't know, now would we?"  
  
"Well, I could agree with you on that. I guess we leave it to this then. By the way, I'll just go check my room, brother"  
  
Hermione turned around trying to put up a mask. She was hurting inside for a reason she didn't knew exactly what.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, morosely followed Hermione through his eyes as she could have reached the door to her room. Draco was full of desperation. He loved Hermione too much that he didn't want to believe that she is his sister. To make it worse, Hermione had to use the term BROTHER before she walked away. His heart was heavy and he felt overly painful smarting inside. He wished too much that it was all a lie.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco walked alongside the headmaster when he was called. Karl was back at the quarters, having some time with Hermione.  
  
"So Mr. Malfoy, have you settled things with Ms. Granger?" asked the wise old man over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes, I have sir. I reckon we're fine"  
  
Dumbledore peered in closer at Draco. "You don't seem fine to me." The headmaster nodded. "I know, I know, Mr. Malfoy. It does hurt like that"  
  
"What are you trying to tell me sir?" asked Draco with the sorrowful look on his face.  
  
"It's hard to contain the anguish of losing the person you love---most especially if the case is something like this. I see it that you've known about this even before Ms. Granger did, am I right?"  
  
"I did sir"  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
Draco's nerve killed him. How could he possibly tell Dumbledore that Voldemort was the one who told him about it? And in his room in the dormitory of Slytherin, INSIDE Hogwarts?  
  
"Um, a concerned friend sir"  
  
"Really? Why can I hint something else in your voice?"  
  
"I don't know sir, but I can't tell you. He's just an old family friend"  
  
Draco wasn't able to look into Dumbledore's eyes anymore. He wanted to prove to Voldemort of his allegiance after he was secretly initiated as a Death Eater the year before. But on the other hand, he wanted to tell the truth to the wisest man he's ever seen.  
  
"It's all right, Mr. Malfoy. No need to tell me. I don't want you to break his allegiance to him"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I know all about you Draco. Even though I was displeased the moment I knew about your initiation, I still accepted you here for your last year. I know that there is still goodness in you Draco. You always had that. You never wanted to be like your father even if all you desired was to please him. Of course he is your father and you owe him that. . . well, the point of the matter is, I want to help you now"  
  
"Help? Is there any more problem aside from THIS?"  
  
"Should I put it as a problem? Well Mr. Malfoy, I'd rather put it as the truth"  
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock. He was pleased and terrified at the same time. What did Dumbledore refer to as the TRUTH? Isn't everything true? Or is anything a lie?  
  
"The truth sir? What is it?"  
  
"A medic wizard came in and told me the truth. She was the one who delivered you and told me that your mother is your true mother and as I've informed her about Ms. Granger, she tried to get information from the muggle world and found out that there are no other Granger in this institution. Draco, you and Hermione are not kin. You weren't connected by blood at all. . . "  
  
Draco didn't know how to react. He was totally devastated the moment he knew that Hermione was his sister and just some moments after, he found out that they weren't. So what was history about? Was there ANY history at all?  
  
"But sir, why did it all happen like that? First, there was the hag that entered Hermione's room, and then Vol--- er, my family friend told me about the fact that Hermione and I are kin. Then, Hermione dreamt of the past. So, after this all, you're telling me that everything was a lie? And everyone's believed that this is all true? And Hermione and I were killed in our past for nothing?"  
  
Dumbledore let out a warm grin. "As such, not EVERYTHING is a lie. For one, you two did love each other and now, still do. Secondly, you two did have a child, and now, here's Karl with you. And of course there's everyone going against your relationship. But my child, even now, you have to face the fact that the Dark Lord will go after you the moment he knows that you already know the truth and that you are back having a relationship with Ms. Granger"  
  
"Voldemort?" uttered Draco, even to his own surprise.  
  
"Yes. He will be after you and your child"  
  
"Karl? What has he got to do with this?"  
  
"He is believed to be the curse to the line of Salazar Slytherin. It was long before told that the child born of sin, which they refer to interhouse relationship, which of course they only pertain to Slytherin and Gryffindor, is the curse to the sin of the couple. I believe that you come directly from the line of Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort isn't, so I reckon he is envious of the fact that the heir to the throne as Dark Lord will well be replaced as Karl already showed himself to you, and is now a part of you"  
  
"But professor, isn't that odd? If Karl is true, and it is also true that Karl is my son, how come he is alive? I mean, he should've died long before and I bet that he is older than my present form. . . oh jeez. I'm terribly sorry sir. I'm just confused"  
  
"I bet Hermione would be more confused than you are Draco. . . anyway, Karl is your real biological son. How he came about, I don't know. What I know is that, the Fates found their way to bring your son to you and that together, you will fight against your lord"  
  
"But I can't do that sir! I've proven allegiance to him and there's no turning back the moment one has become a Death Eater. For one, I'm already tainted with the Dark Mark. But I don't want this sir. I just thought of pleasing my fath---"  
  
Even before Draco could have finished his sentence, he winced in pain as his Death Mark started to burn him. He groaned, trying to suppress the pain he felt but it escaped him in very agonized grunts.  
  
"Voldemort is not pleased by your words Draco"  
  
" *Argh*. . . Sir, help me. It's burning me like hell!" yelled Draco as he clutched tightly onto the mark.  
  
"Don't you know how to alter that?"  
  
"No sir---*wince* Voldemort never told me how to alter the burning"  
  
"I assume he's making sure that you will never change your mind about your allegiance to him"  
  
Draco's mind was whirling in a blur and his knees started to fail him. A few seconds after, he was already writhing violently on the ground as he felt like a magma-hot sensation seething through his flesh. Almost giving up, he uttered, "Ad majorem Voldemort gloriam. . .animis opibusque parati. . .aut Voldemort aut nullus. . .cadit questio"  
  
Draco immediately stopped to squirm in agony and so he took deep breaths to suffice his almost injured lung.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I have no other means to survive than to prove that I am worthy of him. He has held the elixir of my life with him from the time I've sworn in his name. I'm really sorry sir, I had to utter it in front of you"  
  
"No worries Draco. It's only you who knows what your heart dictates. Now, are you all right?"  
  
Draco sat up and faintly nodded. The burning left him with a minor headache. "I am sir. Thank you"  
  
Dumbledore stretched out his hand to the young lad in front of him and Draco took it graciously. Draco brushed off some dirt from him and looked back at the kind eyes of the headmaster.  
  
"Draco, what do you have in mind? Will I be the one to tell Hermione or could you handle it on your own?"  
  
Draco thought about it for some while and said, "I reckon you tell her sir. I believe she wouldn't believe me if I told her that"  
  
"But I believe it would be better if you will be there as well"  
  
"Uh, all right then. I'm sorry to tell you this sir but I think I'd be needing your help more than I could imagine. It's you who really links us to our past"  
  
"I'm just here Mr. Malfoy. Don't you worry one bit."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry to those who didn't get this chapter. This is the product of me writing with a writer's block. I hope I could get my mind back on for the next chapters, or else I'll have to put this on hiatus. I myself like the plot but don't know where will this go after the tons of twists I'd put. I'll try to figure out how to fix my writing and I swear I'll back to writing better soon.  
  
Btw, please tell me what you think about this. I'm having second thoughts on continuing.  
  
Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8 Capture

Highly Attracted ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Capture  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" came a yell from a panic-stricken female student.  
  
Draco and Dumbledore's eyes darted at once to where the helpless voice came and saw that it was Hermione rushing towards them. Draco ran to her as well and grabbed her easily by the shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" asked Draco immediately with also a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"Your father. . . He took the kid!" screamed Hermione while she tried to catch her breath. Sweat covered most of her face and she was all trembling and frightened.  
  
"How? When?"  
  
"He just entered our quarters and stood at one part of the room and all I could remember was me struggling with Karl. Lucius wanted to take the child and threatened me of my life. He was about to curse me dead if not for Crookshanks who jumped to him and scratched his face! Oh Draco! What shall we do now?" queried the helpless Hermione whose eyes were almost near to crying.  
  
As involuntary reflex, Draco took Hermione in warm embrace. "We will find Karl . . . No matter what it takes"  
  
"But how Draco? Your father has sent him off to the Death Eaters' hide and we don't know where it is!"  
  
Draco's eyes immediately shot at Dumbledore. "I know where it is Hermione. Just trust me. We will take the child back" Draco then directed to the headmaster, "Sir, could you please advise us on this? We need your help"  
  
Dumbledore nodded but even before he could have said a thing, Hermione spoke.  
  
"We can't consult the headmaster, Draco. Lucius said that any help that will come from anyone else except just us two, then he will give Karl to Voldemort as offering and consequence for his disobedience to the Dark Lord. I can't sacrifice that Draco. Not now. Not when I know for a fact that it is my true child at stake"  
  
Draco held on to Hermione tighter. "Hermione, I understand"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Voldemort wants to hear from you now", uttered Hermione without even a tinge of fear of the name. It was only sorrow and distress that won over her.  
  
"No. I won't leave you now Hermione. They might get you once I have you out of my sight. I'm not going to risk it"  
  
"But he has some orders Draco. I don't know how that happened, or even why he would order you to do something in his name. Draco, whatever it is, I don't want to know"  
  
Hermione pulled away from their embrace and Draco noticed at once that tears wet Hermione's cold cheeks.  
  
Draco morosely nodded and ran inside the castle leading to their quarters. When he was gone, Dumbledore walked near Hermione and clutched her shoulder in one hand. "Now, now Hermione. I know what you're thinking. But now, I reckon you have to trust him. Draco tried at all costs to save your life and the child's in the past---and he will do that again. Just remember never to trust the true enemy. Listen to what your heart is saying. This might be the worst time for you to feel that you have the responsibility over the child but I'm glad that I'm seeing somehow that your connection to Karl has been gradually improving. A little more time and you'll be more than certain that he is your child."  
  
"Apparently sir, I feel like he IS my child. Odd, but I guess it really is true. I could feel it. Such unexplainable feeling surges through me and it simply tells me that he is mine---though I couldn't remember making him"  
  
Dumbledore snorted. He was glad that the Hermione was still the old Hermione who has lots of wit and humour.  
  
"I reckon we go to your friends now. They might be able to ease your mind at the moment. All I want you to do is to leave everything in Draco's hands. It's hard to trust him, knowing who he really is. . . I know Hermione. You've suspected of his identity when Lucius told you that Voldemort wanted to hear from him. And yes, the question that has been bugging you since that time is already answered by your strong sense of logic. You know the truth. But you know that his love is true as well, now don't you?"  
  
"I can't deny that sir. He has been persistent about it", replied Hermione rather more calm.  
  
"Very well then. Let's go inside and maybe we could talk it over tea with Harry and Ronald Weasley"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco was down on his right knee before a creepy altar where a magnificent throne was situated at the middle. Serpents of different sorts moved over and about the branches that adorned the walls and corners of the dungeon.  
  
"My Lord, what is it that you want to tell me?" asked Draco as he tried to suppress his rage.  
  
"Your father feared much of his own life and so he asked for a second chance. As such, I would never let it pass simply and so I had him do what I asked him to"  
  
"Which is to take my son", cut Draco in as he still tried harder not to go give Voldemort some black and blue area around his eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes. I had Lucius Malfoy take your son. But it's silly isn't it? Today is the day when you first saw that child named Karl. And it's also during this day that you've accepted that fact that at the age of 17, you already have your own son. Have you ever thought of how mad it is? Have you, young Malfoy?"  
  
"As such, the thought never really left my mind", said Draco without taking his eyes away from the floor. He felt himself steaming up. He just wanted to gain on the ugly creature before him and take his son away from that place. Draco knew it was impossible. Even if he could have done beating Voldemort up, which was near to impossible, the other Death Eaters will beat him in return. Not just that: he also had no idea where Karl was sent to.  
  
"Do you want to get your son back, young Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes my Lord"  
  
Voldemort's eyes were gleaming like diamonds. "Then you shall follow my command. Every thing that I will ask you to do, you will respond to at once. We will play that game for quite some time, and IF, I get satisfied that you really are my servant, then, I will return your child. . . and the girl. . ."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. The girl? Who was Voldemort referring to? "Pardon me my Lord. Did I hear you right? Did you just say THE GIRL?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy. I have the Mudblood here in the castle as well"  
  
At that, Draco stood from where he knelt and was near to running over to where Voldemort was only to find himself being in the hands of about five Death Eaters. "Don't you dare lay one finger on Hermione or you'll be sorry!" threatened Draco as he pointed his firm finger towards the filthy bastard in front of him.  
  
Voldemort's evil laugh filled the dungeon. Too bad, it even echoed, and it rang over and over in Draco's ears even if silence won over the place again. "You're very brave to have that finger at me. Be careful young Malfoy, one more finger aimed at me, then your son will lose one of his." An evil smirk played on the devil's lips.  
  
Draco grunted. He was helpless. "What do you want me to do then?" spat Draco in utmost hatred.  
  
"Your voice is very unpleasant. You might as well change the tone of your voice or maybe, you want the Mudblood's tongue cut off?"  
  
//No . . not Hermione. Why do you have to take them?//  
  
"Pardon me my Lord", continued Draco as much as he tried to contain his overflowing hatred. He couldn't do anything against Voldemort's will. The Death Eaters then let go of him.  
  
"The game we're going to play is very simple. First, you're going to sit on this throne, and watch everything happen in front of you. I reckon you could manage that. Don't worry one bit. There would be no blood involve. This dungeon shall not be tainted with blood, that's one thing I can assure you"  
  
"Wait, wait. Before I agree to anything, I want to see that you really have Karl and Hermione in here"  
  
"Very well"  
  
Three Death Eaters walked out to the hallways and in a few minutes time returned with Karl and Hermione in their grasps.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Draco at once.  
  
"Draco, don't worry. We're fine", replied Hermione with nothing more of panic in her voice. In truth, it was so calm that it made Draco afraid of what was going on in Hermione's mind.  
  
"But I---But I thought you were with the headmaster"  
  
"I was Draco. The moment he went out of the quarters, I--- I, I'm sorry Draco"  
  
"What?"  
  
Voldemort interrupted. "The mudblood surrendered herself to me. . . Draco, this woman you told me you love has surrendered because she loves you, and so, she didn't make it any harder for me to get her at all"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. Hermione, why? You knew you'd be in danger! Your life. . .I can't risk it"  
  
Hermione then shook hers. "No Draco. It's yours if I don't"  
  
Voldemort cut in again. "Now now. Too much of that! Since every one's in here, we might as well inform everyone of the rules of our game"  
  
"No. Not until you get Karl in a safe place outside this dungeon. Not until every Death Eater is out of here", spat Hermione in a tone of seriousness that Draco always feared. He knew well that Hermione was up to something when she used that tone.  
  
"Very demanding aren't you? Well since we will all benefit here, I shall make allowances for that", mouthed Voldemort as he snapped his fingers and every Death Eater was gone and Karl was out as well. "Now. The rule is simple. You, Draco, have to sit here on my throne for the rest of the night. You will only watch whatever I will present you. You will not be tied. You will have full liberty over your actions BUT--- you couldn't interfere what you're going to watch. One move to stop it, the life of your child will indeed be in question. You will never have an assurance whether you will come out of this castle after all challenges with your child alive- --or dead. . ."  
  
"Fine. I agree. What else do you want me to do?"  
  
"I will tell you after I'm done with HER", directed Voldemort as he darted his sharp eyes at Hermione whose head was lowered.  
  
"What? Hermione, it can't be. . . you didn't. . . tell me you didn't!" yelled Draco in desperation. There they were, standing seven meters away from each other yet not one dared to get closer.  
  
Hermione didn't reply. She just shook her head and as much as she tried to conceal her face from Draco, the latter witnessed how her tears continue fall from her cheeks.  
  
"This can't be! NO, you can't force her to!" retorted Draco at the thought of what Voldemort wanted him to do. Voldemort wanted Draco to watch him and Hermione make love in front of him.  
  
Voldemort smirked. "You can't raise your voice here Draco. I shall remind you. It's the mudblood's tongue at stake"  
  
Draco's eyes watered at once. How could everything be so hard?  
  
Voldemort carried on. "Now, if you may, young Malfoy, sit on my throne and enjoy the show"  
  
"Why? Why do you have to do that? And to her?" asked Draco as his voice broke. Hermione felt a huge lump in her throat. She knew well she had hurt Draco that way but she also knew well that it was their safety that she bargained for.  
  
Reluctantly, Draco walked up the throne as Voldemort removed his self from it. Every step that Draco took felt like tons of weight pulling him down. And he sat. . . though the feel of him sitting there hurt him more.  
  
. . . that he allowed it to happen. . .  
  
. . . that it shall all end like that. . .  
  
Voldemort took Hermione in his arms. He circled his arm around Hermione's thin waist. Hermione didn't nudge. She stayed put and tried to convince herself that she should feel numb to what's going to happen before it actually does.  
  
Roughly, Voldemort took his filthy lips over Hermione's and kissed her deeply. He stuck his tongue inside Hermione's mouth, wanting to get every space that he could. Hermione almost choked but remained cool. She was disgusted but she couldn't complain. It was Draco and Karl's life at stake. She had to sacrifice that much to make sure they get out of that place as soon as they could---alive.  
  
Draco shut his eyes tight. His hands grasped the sides of the throne too tight that his hands turned purple at once. He was filled with guilt. He shouldn't have trusted Voldemort with his promise of not spilling any blood on the dungeon ground. Well in fact, it was his own heart that was bleeding at that time.  
  
Voldemort's eyes shot at Draco. "You are not watching! Have your eyes back here you scum! See with your two eyes what wrong you've done, and how grave the consequence is!"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I can't. . . it's too much"  
  
A mighty voice filled the room. "IMPERIO!"  
  
Draco immediately bolted out of the seat and got composure back. Try as he might, but his eyes were fixed on Hermione and Voldemort. He was just put to Voldemort's curse.  
  
"Very well. Now young Malfoy, watch me vandalize this pure little thing. . ."  
  
"No. . .", a faint female voice voiced.  
  
Voldemort shifted his eyes from Draco to Hermione. "What? Just so you remember mudblood, you are not to disagree unless you want Draco killed"  
  
"NO! Don't do it Hermione! Better have me killed than you doing that. I wouldn't be able to take the humiliation I've caused you", retorted Draco at once. As much as he tried to shift his eyes away, he couldn't. Draco wasn't strong enough to completely fight the Imperius Curse.  
  
From her arms dangling at her sides, Hermione took them around Voldemort's neck and gave in.  
  
"No! Don't do it Hermione! Please, I beg you!" pleaded Draco with his tears flowing freely from his eyes. And what not was revealed. It was one of those rarest moments---that Draco was crying. The known stone-hearted, filthy rich boy knew also how to hurt. . . and cry.  
  
To surprise Draco more, Hermione laid her head over Voldemort's neck like an old ragged doll being slumped over a full-grown man's shoulder.  
  
"No Hermione. . . please. Don't do this to me!"  
  
At that, Hermione's own precious tears fell from her eyes. Draco was already pleading at her but she was not to give in.  
  
Voldemort's evil grin grew wider than ever. He took his hands to explore through the inside of Hermione's robe, and soon, got it off her. More caresses. . . and a little more time and Hermione was completely deprived of any more clothing. "Young Malfoy, I see that this woman has a body far more beautiful than I could ever imagine. . . aren't you feeling sorry for not having to taste her first before I do?" asked Voldemort as Hermione was still in his arms naked.  
  
"My Lord, please don't do it. I completely pledge myself to you, just please, talk her out of this. Don't do it, I plead. Take my life in exchange for this"  
  
A laugh.  
  
A laugh too evil that it seeked through Draco's inside.  
  
It could have felt less painful if it had come from Voldemort.  
  
But it wasn't. It was from Hermione.  
  
"Draco, you're still stubborn. You'll never change", said Hermione with a smirk.  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand this do you? You're there about to have sex with that man and here I am watching you get down at it. It's not my own sake I'm thinking of but yours, Hermione. You don't want to do it, I know. You could always have my life in exchange for this foolishness!"  
  
"But I want this Draco. It's you who don't understand." Too firm Hermione said, she took her swollen lips over Voldemort's with much more force than the latter did.  
  
"Please Hermione. Stop it!"  
  
Kisses. . . warm, tender caresses traveled over Hermione's silken skin.  
  
Voldemort was too much enjoying Hermione's change in emotions that he felt his member getting hard too soon. Anxious as he was, he positioned Hermione on the floor and himself over her. He nibbled Hermione's earlobe as Hermione groaned. . .No, not in satisfaction, but in disgust.  
  
Draco's heart was beating faster than he imagined it could have. The more he watched, the more he wanted to grab Voldemort by the neck and strangle him to death. But he couldn't. He couldn't sacrifice not watching over Hermione's life.  
  
Voldemort's hands were roughly massaging Hermione's well-rounded breasts. He touched it carelessly, to which Hermione felt hurt though didn't complain.  
  
And no one expected it. . .  
  
Voldemort had positioned himself faster than Hermione or Draco could have noticed but the devil's crotch was already aimed at Hermione's tight opening.  
  
And in did his member go. . .  
  
Hermione grunted in pain. It wasn't time yet to let the bastard enter. She still was dry and the friction that the first thrust Voldemort did stung like hell.  
  
But no. She couldn't complain.  
  
Voldemort as such was feeling his crotch harder and harder that he pulled his member out and thrusted it back in roughly. He went at a fast rate not minding the tight, dry opening, contracting even more in pain.  
  
A few thrust more and he felt something wet.  
  
He pulled his length out and saw blood tainted it.  
  
"My, my, we've got a certified virgin here"  
  
Draco's mind was in a swirl that he knew only to stare blankly. The Imperius curse was still controlling him and his eyes were still fixed at the couple doing it on the cold marble floor.  
  
Hermione was crying. Draco was crying.  
  
Voldemort took distance and went back to Hermione's lips and started to bite them. Hermione wanted to spit at his face but knew well not to. She was there for Draco's life. Not her own comfort.  
  
He then traced his tongue over Hermione's neck and placed wet kisses over it. Down to the delicate space in between Hermione's firm breasts. . . and further down to her navel.  
  
Voldemort was teasing. He licked over the skin below Hermione's navel, just above her womanhood.  
  
And down a few skin more. . .  
  
Voldemort's tongue reached its goals and he feasted on Hermione's blood- tainted clit. "Blood. . . I want blood. . ." moaned the creature and went back to licking over Hermione's virgin spot.  
  
Virgin no more. . .  
  
"I want more blood. . .", voiced Voldemort in a low, moaning way that it was muffled with his lips over Hermione's opening.  
  
He immediately stood from where he's at and took a sickle hanging from the wall. His lips were tainted with Hermione's blood. Voldemort rushed out of the dungeon in what seemed to be a sudden trance of thirsting for blood more than making the real couples' life a living hell. He was off to the prison cell to get another prisoner to kill and drink fresh blood from.  
  
As Voldemort got farther, his power over Draco gradually diminished. The moment Draco felt his nerves again, he turned on his heels and rushed to Hermione's side. He took her in his arms and hugged her as if he'll never let go.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Hermione?"  
  
Draco patted Hermione's cheeks to awaken her. Hermione's eyes never opened from the time Voldemort painfully pumped into her.  
  
"Hermione, please, wake up!"  
  
Hermione moaned very softly. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't---I can't sacrifice your life over something shallow as this. . ."  
  
"And you let him do that to you? Hermione, your virginity is one thing you've priced over the years and you gave it up just like that! And it's not shallow Hermione! Even if you are not mine, even though I don't have the right yet to own you at this moment, I do treasure that gift as much as you do"  
  
"I have no other choice. I can't afford to lose you Draco. . . and goddamn you, you're so stupid"  
  
"What? Hermione Granger, we're in serious conversation here so could you just please open your eyes first and talk to me seriously?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes at command and smiled. "You're so stupid. After all this, you'd tell me I'm not yours? Draco, I'm yours before. I was yours before we knew that we were allegedly kin and I'm yours today, tomorrow, and the days after. How could you be so silly not to see that?"  
  
"By far you've sacrificed, I'm not worthy. You're not worthy to be mine, nor am I worthy to be yours"  
  
"Draco, please, if it's just IT that's the issue here, it's fine. It could have been some other guy as well but you see, if it's still not obvious to you, I love you and I will sacrifice more than I could just to show you that I do"  
  
Draco removed his robe and took it around Hermione. "I can see that Hermione. But I don't deserve that much. My memory is good as it is and I haven't forgotten the fact that I've caused you to lose your mother"  
  
"What's done is done Draco"  
  
Draco assisted Hermione up to stand with only the robe hiding her beautiful body. She was nearly up when she curled in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
With a hand fisted onto her abdomen, Hermione said, "I believe it hurts at an intimate spot"  
  
"Okay then, I'll clothe you while you're sitting"  
  
Hermione nodded and so did Draco gather Hermione's pieces of clothing on the floor and assisted the abused woman to get back on her clothes. Once done, Hermione reminded, "Draco, we've got to find Karl"  
  
"Oh yeah, but first, I believe I've got one beautiful woman to carry out of this place", said Draco with a forced smile. He took Hermione up in his arms easily and started walking out of the dungeons.  
  
As the two reached the door, Draco looked back at the altar where the throne he sat at was and saw that the snakes that circled through the branches and vines surrounding the place were dangerously staring at them.  
  
With one flicker of Draco's fingers, he uttered, "Condemnus Inflamare!"  
  
Without looking back, Draco felt the whole dungeon was aflame and never shall that place be tainted with anyone's blood again. . .  
  
. . .A place that is forever condemned to be aflame.  
  
. . .A place that he shall forever condemn.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey! I know it's kinda off with the ending. It's supposed to be a bit longer but I've already reached my limit for the pages here on MS Word. So, whatever that should have been included in this chapter, will be on the next for sure. I'm sorry it ended there but I assure you that it will get better next time.  
  
Review! 


End file.
